Forbidden: SMFY(Pure Snow)
by loupgarou7
Summary: a SM/FY crossover. Can Tasuki and Usagi's seemingly doomed romance survive through the combined forces of their respective lovers, Nakago, time, space, and their own inhibitions?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden: SMFY: Pure Snow  
Chapter 1  
Selina(Selina_y72@gurlmail.com)  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates but you guys probably all know what week it was....  
Ok so without giving away any spoilers(coz I hate them) basically......this is going  
to be an.....EPIC!!!! Yup with 3 arcs within three season(which AREN'T going to  
be a season a year) and more than 5 Omakes planned ranging from very very short  
to three chapters worth of words....this is going to be......MASSIVE......*shrugs*  
or not whichever way you choose to look at it. This fic will be separated into three  
seasons(as mentioned before) These three seasons will have three accompanying   
titles stuck after SMFY. This is the first (duh) This takes place before episode 13   
in FY. The song of this chapter is well I couldn't find anything more fitting(dark   
anime songs are just SO hard to come across) so its at: http://www.geocities.com/kisekinochikara/test.html  
you should download Tenshi Souzou Sunawachi Hikari the battle song in Shoujo  
Kakumei Utena. and some of you may or may not have noticed that the wolf  
and the tiger and the moons and the stars has been erased. There are many reasons  
for this like theres enough SM/GW xovers without me adding mine to the pile, to be  
frank I had no idea where I was going with the SM/Esca and it became harder and  
harder to write, dramatic(or supposed to be) stories were always my thing, and many  
many others. As you notice now I haven't and won't give up on my SM/FY because  
......well it clicks. As for the second part of the trilogy that will become a Inuyasha/SM  
fic and the third part.....well I'll figure that out when I get there...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Yui-sama.............What is your world like?" Nakago asked.  
  
"Well....it's....modern....there's a lot of people...and there are schools  
not like the ones here but different. And there's crime and violence.." Yui responded.  
  
Nakago inwardly rolled his eyes. He couldn't care less about her world  
but stupid girls and their formalities for trusting someone. He knew when she was   
done telling about her world she would feel that they had 'bonded' and was less   
likely to run over to the Suzaku side. Back when the three seishi had escaped he   
wasn't sure or not if she'd go...  
  
Yui continued on, "But there is a team that fights against crime  
committed by monsters.....They're called the Sailor senshi.....and Miaka....  
totally worships the leader...Sailor Moon....There was a press conference where  
it was found out that the guardians and the lover of the princess with would  
become, like her, immortal...."  
  
Nakago's head jerked up. "Immortal, Yui-sama? Are you sure?"  
  
Yui giggled despite herself, "Well....Miaka DID recite the whole press  
conference to me word for word EIGHT times...but the press conference was more  
for telling the press to keep away from their fights because the press could get hurt  
and they only discussed their immortality vaguely...."  
  
"I see....." Nakago excused himself to his room to figure things out.  
  
**********************************************************************  
(AFTER AN HOUR)  
  
Nakago closed the door to his room and headed to the Seiryuu calling hall  
when Yui stopped him. "Nakago? Where are your going?" she asked.  
  
Nakago smiled a bit, "Nowhere important, Yui-sama. Please, go to bed."  
Yui nodded and looked over her shoulder once at Nakago rushing to the hall  
before heading inside.  
  
Once inside he light the Seiryuu fire and chanted until two eyes appeared  
in the green flame. "Nakago. Why have you called me here?" It demanded. The green  
flame illuminated almost nothing but Nakago.  
  
"I wish...no I need to travel to the Seiryuu no miko's world."  
  
The eyes widened in surprise but then crinkled up in laughter. Laughter  
that wasn't nice. "The reason for this one better be good."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Usagi walked home from school humming a melody. It had been a month  
since fighting Chaos and peace had come back to earth. The Sailor senshi now worked  
on stopping robbers, murderers, and rapists but for any of those people all nine sailor  
senshi were hardly needed so most of the time the nine basked in their earned peace.  
She stopped her humming. Something troubled her. Rei had been so weird the other day.  
  
**********************************************************************  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Rei!" Usagi shouted cheerfully running up the steps of the Shinto temple.  
"Rei! Where are you?" she cried wandering around after checking in Rei's room and  
finding she wasn't there. She wandered to the charm shop, behind the temple where  
Phobos and Deimos lay perched on a tree, and even Grandpa and Yuuichiru's room only  
discovering in Grandpa's room porno mags scattered on his bed and in Yuuichiru's room  
something that looked suspiciously like a shrine devoted to Rei. "REI!!!!!"  
She screamed.  
  
"I'm over here, Usagi," a weak voice called out to her and Rei emerged from  
the Great Fire meditation room leaning against the door.  
  
"Rei? What's wrong?" Usagi asked alarmed and rushed over to her friend's  
side. Rei was drenched in sweat and stumbled while trying to make her way over to  
Usagi.  
  
"I don't know...I was meditating and got a powerful vision...I don't remember  
what it was but....." Rei grabbed Usagi firmly by the shoulders, "promise me you'll be  
careful tomorrow! PROMISE!!"  
  
Usagi tried to get away from her grasp, "Rei....you smell..." she said holding  
her nose and almost fainting from the stench.  
  
"I SAID PROMISE!!" Rei shouted.  
  
"Ok ok! Thanks for worrying about me but I hafta go home now. Here  
I promised you I'd return your magna and I did!" She pulled out around 10 books  
from her bag and rushed off before Rei could find out what she spilled on the fourth  
and her favorite book in the Dragon Knights magna series.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I wonder what she meant....." Usagi whispered to herself and suddenly   
had a strong longing for her Mamo-chan. "Stupid Mamo-chan" she whispered  
tears welling up in her eyes, "Had to go to Harvard...even after what happened..."  
Even though he was alive and truly in Harvard the most she got was a letter or two  
every month whereas she sent at least one letter every day. She was in the park now  
but getting back to her promise to Rei she headed out towards a crowded mall.  
'Surely whatever danger Rei predicted wouldn't happen in a crowd of people...  
besides......I can go shopping for a new outfit!!' she thought happily but her attempt  
for safety was too late when a black shadow monster swooped down and knocked  
her off her feet. She screamed but strangely enough the people not more than 40 meters  
away acted like they neither saw nor heard her. Her mind raced for the reason why  
but could find only one conclusion: the monster was creating a shield around them  
so others couldn't see then. The conclusion from the conclusion was: It was one smart  
monster. Smarter than the previous ones. She clutched at her broach and readied  
her transformation when a blot of blue energy rushed from her right and reduced the  
monster to ashes. She turned and a blond haired blue eyed man rushed to her side  
and asked if she was alright. Conclusion:...... BISHOUNEN!!!!!!!! Usagi nodded  
and her legs turned to jelly like it did in the presence of all hot men.  
  
She almost fell down when he caught her. The mysterious blond man  
looked around and said, "There are more monsters coming. You'll be in danger  
again. Come with me to my world!"  
  
Usagi nodded numbly not knowing or caring what he was saying  
only that she could get to know him better. Seeing her nod her savoir recited  
a spell and soon they were surrounded by blue waves and Usagi had the sensation  
that they were moving rapidly. "H-hey! Wait! What happened!!"  
  
But the man didn't pay any attention to what she was saying. He was  
looking directly into Usagi's eyes and muttered something that sounded a bit to  
Usagi like 'ka-chan.  



	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden: SMFY: Pure Snow  
Chapter 2  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)  
  
o umm...sorry bout the 'ka-chan thing I should've explained. And yupyup right you are  
the person who said it was a shortened version of oka-chan or oka-san or whatever.  
'Ka-chans different from oka-chan or oka-san in the sense that 'ka-chan's generally   
more of a punkypunk way to say mom oka-chan. Recca in Flame of Recca uses this to   
refer to his mother to give visual aid.  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
Usagi stared up the ceiling trying to sort out her feelings. It had been  
a month since she had arrived in this strange place. Was it a different world? She   
couldn't say she was never allowed to venture beyond Nakago's room. Who lived  
in this place? The only people Usagi had met was Nakago but sometimes through  
the doors the heard the giggles of women and the small talk of what seemed to  
be guards from their clanking armor. She blushed as she thought of Nakago. The  
only reason she didn't break out of here was because of him. At first she had thought  
of Nakago as a brother guiding her in a new world but the night before a week ago Nakago  
had tried to kiss her and when she reject his kiss because of Mamoru he had confessed his  
love for her. She remembered that night clearly.  
**************************************************************  
FLASHBACK  
  
It had been drizzly and all Usagi could do was lie on the bed and listen  
to the pattering and wait for Nakago. He had been acting funny this morning and she  
wanted to know why. She got up as he entered.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized, "The meeting was long."  
  
She shook her head, "No, don't be its not your fault....Nakago-san,  
I don't understand why I can't leave your quarters."  
  
He took a long time before answering, "It's dangerous. There are  
those outside these walls who if they knew of your existence would surely try  
to kill you..."  
  
"Oh....I see...." Usagi looked down disappointed.  
  
"You know..." Nakago said, "You look especially beautiful tonight."  
  
Usagi squealed inwardly but outwardly with grace and poise smiled and  
batted her eyelashes. They stood staring at each other until without warning Nakago  
made a sudden movement towards her and before she knew it he was lowering his  
head down to meet hers. She pushed him away.  
  
"Why? I love you," Nakago said.  
  
Usagi shivered. The way he said I love you was the same way he  
said everything, emotionlessly and calculatingly. "No, I-I'm not ready...There's some  
else back in my world...."  
  
"You're never going back to your world. Forget about him. Someday,  
I want us to get married and I don't think I can wait that long" Nakago   
responded.  
  
"But...But..."  
  
"Think it over during the night." Nakago guided her firmly to the bed  
and after making sure she was tucked in turned to his head on the ground. He  
blew out the candle. When he heard Usagi's deep breathing he smiled. It was  
only a matter of time before the girl gave in and granted him immortality.  
**********************************************************************  
  
With a very handsome man confessing his love for her, all the food she could eat,  
no tests to take, no annoying teachers to put up with, and no wake up time it truly did  
seem like heaven. But it was driving her nuts. 'ARRRRRGGGG!!!!' she screamed  
in her mind, "DOESN'T HE KNOW YOUNG GIRLS HAVE ENERGY TO  
BURN?????????????' She continued ranting on until the door opened. She jumped  
up from the bed expecting Nakago but instead a strange red headed woman  
stood there.  
  
The red head stood there smirking at her, "Hmph! So the rumors are  
true Nakago has been keeping a woman in his room.....or should I say a girl?  
To think I was actually worried! So tell me the truth, what nasty tricks did you  
play on Nakago to make him bring you here? Are you his personal   
concubine?" she demanded.  
  
Usagi turned red in the face and shook her head furiously, "No!  
It's not that! Nakago-san....he brought me here and-"  
  
The woman glared at her ferociously, "SHUT UP! First you DARE  
call him by the title less than sama and now.....you LIE TO MAKE IT SEEM  
LIKE IT'S NAKAGO'S FAULT????" She raised up her hand to strike   
Usagi and Usagi readied hers to punch her back when a hand shot out of the door  
and grabbed the woman's to twist it behind the woman's back.  
  
"Soi. Don't touch her or Seiryuu seishi or not, I'll kill you!  
Go outside and wait for me there!" Nakago pulled her out and a seething Soi  
took time to glare at Usagi more before being shoved out. "Please excuse  
Soi. Are you hurt?" he asked seeming concerned.  
  
Usagi shook her head and satisfied at that Nakago excused himself.  
Usagi sat on her bed trying to figure out what the heck was wrong. "Jeez!" she   
said aloud to herself, "I'm tired of figuring things out...." She got up off of the bed  
and crept into the place outside the bedroom. It was an enormous hall with lavish  
decorations that had awaited her outside the door. She looked around quickly and  
making sure nobody was there she followed the footsteps every now and then  
darting behind one of the columns if anyone happened to pass by the hall.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Who is she and WHAT is she doing in your room?" Soi demanded.  
  
"She is.....the key to immortality. Her husband and her guardians will  
automatically share in her immortality, so I suggest you start changing your behavior  
towards her." Nakago said. Seeing the still bitter expression on her face he continued  
on, "Don't worry after I gain the immortality I'll find a way to get rid of her. She's annoying."  
  
'Oh,' Soi purred inwardly, 'then we can be immortal together forever....'  
  
They continued on talking never noticing the girl leaning against the column  
facing away from them crying, until she got up and ran away. "Who was that?" Nakago asked.  
  
"Probably one of the kings concubines going off to tell her friends. But  
Nakago don't you want me to help in the capture of the Suzaku no Miko and  
her two seishi?" Soi wandered off topic. She inwardly gloated at having seen two twin  
streams of hair running away from herself and Nakago. 'And hopefully,' she added,  
'from Nakago's life.'  
  
"No. Your presence should be a surprise for them. Tamahome can take  
care of them."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Usagi ran until she felt her legs would fall off. Finally she collapsed on   
the ground and after getting her breath back she looked around at her surroundings.  
She was outside but funny she didn't remember walking outside. Usagi was   
comforted by the full moon and the breeze that carried with it a sweet scent.  
But then taking hold of her other senses she realized someone was shouting up  
ahead. Curious she wobbled up and walked to the direction the sound was  
coming from. A reddish orange haired youth was shouting various curses and  
struggling to get free of the ropes that bound him to the pillar. Then noticing her   
presence he turned to her and they stared at each other in shock. They stayed   
that way until a bird cawing broke whatever spell had held them there. Usagi  
became flustered, 'I umm...I-I y-you see. Umm...."  
  
The youth seeing her school uniform panicked, "I-I'm a guard!!!  
Yea! I deliberately tied myself here so I can do my job better!" Seeing she  
wasn't buying it he panicked even more.  
  
"Y-you...." Usagi observed his clothes and way of speaking  
critically, "Your not from around here....are you?"  
  
"I...What're you talking about?!" The youth scoffed, "Acourse I  
am! Now untie me!"  
  
She stared at him a long time, which unnerved him before breaking  
into a small smile. She walked over to his side and gently untied him and stood  
there watching him waiting for him to run away.  
  
He was about to go in the direction he had seen Miaka go off  
but he paused to turn to his rescuer. "Hey you..." he said seeing her red rimmed   
eyes, "Are you......ok?"  
  
"Yea! Of course!" Usagi rubbed her eyes and laughed a bit  
at how there was so much dust in the air. "But," she looked up at him,  
"No...It's nothing. Never mind." And she waited again for him to leave  
but again he didn't.   
  
He stayed there staring at her a bit. "You..." he said taking  
in her appearance, "you have anywhere to go?" Usagi shook her head  
and the youth stood silent for a moment before saying, "Then come with  
me and my friends. I'm Tasuki."  
  
"Usagi," she responded and they were about to set off towards  
Miaka with Tasuki leading the way when, "Tasuki, our covers blown! We  
gotta get out of here-Huh? Where's Miaka and who's this girl?" A face   
jumped up in front of Usagi. She stifled a shriek and fell back.  
  
"I know, I know," Tasuki patted her sympathetically, "Chichiri's  
face IS scary. Don't worry you'll get used to it."  
  
"Thats rude[no da]! But where's....." Chichiri turned to Usagi,  
"Don't tell me....Miaka! You learned to transform?!?!?!"  
  
"Ummmm...no...." Usagi's mind raced rapidly for how he could  
know about her being Sailor Moon, "I-I-I'm just a plain girl! Seriously! My  
name's Usagi!!! Really!"  
  
"Oh[no da]," Chichiri looked disappointed, "Then where's Miaka?"  
  
"Damn it....she tied me up and ran off," Tasuki rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"Miaka did? I've heard of carelessness but this...[no da]" Chichiri  
looked over at Tasuki as if reevaluating him.  
  
"I told you! I HATE girls! They don't play fair!" Tasuki grumbled.  
  
"Ummm....I'm a girl..." Usagi volunteered the information helpfully.  
  
"That's nice[no da]. We have to get Miaka[no da]. Are you  
coming with us?" Chichiri asked her urgently glancing behind him for guards.  
  
"OK! I mean....if you want me to...." Usagi scratched her head   
sheepish at having to dump her problems on others.  
  
"Then let's go[no da]!" And with that Chichiri grabbed both  
Usagi and Tasuki and ran with them as fast as he could.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
When they got there Tamahome swung at Miaka's head and  
Tasuki rushed ahead of the group in lightning quick speed rescuing Miaka  
from death but getting injured himself in the process. Usagi ran over lagging  
behind the rest. A month of no exercise sure took its toll on the body.  
As she sucked her breath it and hoped to God all the cramps on her body  
would disappear her mind raced as to exactly what was going on. 'Apparently,'  
she thought, 'A girl that Tasuki and Chichiri both care about was being attacked  
by that man. Hmm...she must be pretty to have both Tasuki and Chichiri love  
her but I couldn't see her very well. Funny, that her name should be Miaka...but  
that man. Why did that girl stay still in front of that man?' She froze in shock  
now that the girl was within her view.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: I worship the ground Soi walks on. Although she may be pretty pathetic  
doting on Nakago, she is one of the better female characters in Fushigi Yuugi.  
The way I depicted her here was the jealous angry girlfriend, but don't worry  
I'll bring out her other sides in future chapters.  
  
Another note: Chichiri's face(mask) is one of the cutest around but it still gives  
me a heart attack when it pops into the screen out of nowhere and it scared  
me to death when he pulled it off. (also note: Chichiri's face/mask is identical to  
Tama's(the cat) as proven in ep. 18) 


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden: SMFY(Pure Snow)  
Chapter 3  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)  
  
keep in mind I'm using the poineer translations. I know I know I hate the  
way they translate some things, too. like making Chichiri's no das into u knos..  
but still there are some good points about it....For those of you who bought  
the dubbed version or have never watched FY Chichiri has this thing where  
at the end of each sentence he adds a no da...its VERY cute and the Di gi charat  
people do that too except they add nyo, gema, and something else which I forgot.  
Also note I didn't want to add in EVERY SINGLE word they actually said  
in the episode so I left out some parts. and note in this and future chapters  
when i feel like adding in a Japanese word or something that might need  
and explanation or two I'll stick a little * in after the word which means scroll down  
to the end to find out what it means. And parts left out: some of the fight scenes,  
the whole thing at Konan to break through the barrier. The mp3 of this and the next  
chapter is on http://chibizetsu.free.fr/ the earthian ending Mother. PG-13 for cursing.  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
"Tasuki, are you alright?" Chichiri asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, but Miaka's-" Tasuki started but he was cut off by a  
scream.  
  
"Miaka!!!" the scream racked through her body and Usagi gained   
new strength in her body and ran over while her mind raced with new thoughts,  
'Miaka...Miaka!!! Damn it! You promised me the next time we would meet....  
Miaka!!'  
  
By the time she got over to her friend's side Tamahome and  
Tasuki had started fighting but she took no notice of them as she went over  
to her fallen friends side and gently cradled her crying into the other girl's  
uniform and praying that Miaka would heal with the power of the Ginzuishou.  
  
'Miaka...' she thought 'among all the promises we made that   
summer, there were only two that were really important.' She struggled to   
hold her tears, "You said that we'd greet each other with smiles next   
time we met...but how can I do that when your like this?" she whispered into   
Miaka's ear.   
  
Meanwhile Usagi was hidden from Nakago's view via a incredibly   
leafy branch of a tree and Tasuki was slammed into the tree. "Miaka...please   
wake up..." Usagi whispered. She took off her locket and attached it to Miaka's   
school uniform.  
  
Chichiri meanwhile was busy watching the fight. He clenched his  
staff tightly and prayed that through some chance Tamahome would snap out  
of whatever was making him act this way. Then he saw it when Tamahome and  
Tasuki leaped up into the air. 'The ogre mark isn't appearing even though he's  
fighting[no da],' he realized. "Tasuki, Stop it![no da]" he shouted, "That may be  
Tamahome but it isn't Tamahome![no da]"  
  
"No, I don't know! Talk sense, ya damn fool!" Tasuki shouted while  
dodging Tamahome's punches and punching back.  
  
Miaka woke up and focused her eyes on Usagi, "Usagi! What are  
you doing here? Wait...you mean it was all just a dream? Tamahome...."  
  
At the same time Tasuki blocked Tamahome's attack with his tessen  
and after a split second of thinking cried, "Recca Shinen!" and the area where  
Tamahome was was engulfed in flames.  
  
"Tamahome! Stop it! Tasuki! Please don't kill Tamahome!" she  
pleaded and Tasuki looked at her with shocked and hurt eyes.  
  
"Miaka-" Chichiri caught her as she fell over from the pain in her arm.  
  
"If Tamahome...If Tamahome dies, then I'll..I'll...! Please, stop it!"  
Miaka shouted. Usagi stared on at her silently. Tasuki was still frozen in shock  
the blood from his wound still streaming down his face.  
  
Up above in the gazebo Naka smirked. "Even after all he did to her...  
how heroic of her."  
  
Miaka's words echoed in Yui's mind, "Even if Tamahome weren't here,  
I would have still come back!"  
  
Tasuki was caught off guard when Tamahome tried to kick him and  
barely blocked it. "You should pay attention," Tamahome said coldly. He narrowed  
his eyes as Tasuki but his tessen back in its sheath. "What are you doing?"  
  
"All I need to fight you are my bare hands!" Tasuki responded.   
  
Tamahome smirked before rushing up and hitting him to the ground.  
"What's wrong? Aren't you going to fight me?" Tamahome taunted placing  
his foot on Tasuki's back, "Bare hands are fine for you, huh? Well, I have no  
reservations about using MY weapon!" He raised up his nunchucks and hurled them  
down relentlessly on Tasuki. Miaka watched in horror.  
  
"Miaka....what are you doing?" Usagi asked, her voice devoid of all  
emotion.  
  
"Usagi...Tamahome and Tasuki....Tamahome, stop it!!!" Miaka looked  
on helplessly just then she noticed the broach tied to her uniform, "Usagi...what..."  
  
"Don't you remember? We said we'd get stronger so that...so that when  
people picked on us, we could fight back. We said we'd be stronger...." she stood  
up shaking.  
  
"Usagi...what...." Miaka raised a hand to touch her friend tentatively on  
the shoulder but Usagi moved away her eyes flashing.  
  
"Is THIS your strength? Watching impotently while your friend dies for  
you? IS THIS YOUR STRENGTH???" Usagi demanded, "-nough...I've had enough!  
If you can't be strong enough to stop him....I'll get strength for the both of us!" she offered  
Miaka a small smile before coming out from beneath the tree. She stood facing Tamahome.  
"KONO YAROU!!!!* Kisama*.....I don't know why Miaka refuses to fight you but...  
Yurusanai!!* Tsuki ni kawatte! Oshioki yo!* For you....for you I don't need the help  
of the Ginzuishou..." She closed her eyes and her feet lifted several inches off the ground   
and she began to glow silver.* Below her feet dust was blown away in all directions by   
the fierce wind but her hair was lifted up and flapped upwards as if trying to reach the   
sky. She opened her eyes the same moment the moon sign glowed on her forehead and  
for a second the ground shook violently.  
  
'She...she...' Nakago steadied himself and stared at her, 'she has this kind  
of power? But them....They're trying to take her away from me...' He teleported to where  
they stood. "Usagi...stop it. What are you doing? They're the enemy not Tamahome.  
You're on my side. Stop it. Remember..." he hesitated and shuddered inwardly  
before going on, "I love you."  
  
Usagi's eyes misted up but she wouldn't let them turn into tears. "I  
heard what you were talking about. You and Soi...I heard everything. And no...you  
don't love me but I was foolish enough to love you back...once..."  
  
"That wasn't what you thought it was. I just said that to calm Soi down."  
Nakago silently contenplated whether or not at her current power level he could take  
her down but decided against it. Even if he suceeded the chances of her choosing to  
give him eternal life after that was slim.  
  
"No...no..." Usagi shook her head and the wind turned less fierce and  
her body lowered slowly.  
  
"Damn you, Nakago. Didn't you hear her? She doesn't want to be with  
you!" Tasuki walked over to place himself between Nakago and Usagi. He shouted  
to Chichiri, "Get Miaka and Usagi out of here while I distract him!"  
  
Chichiri nodded and with Miaka ran over to where Usagi was. He tried  
to take them back to Konan but Nakago cast a spell. "Nakago...he's just too much  
trouble[no da]." Chichiri said before casting another spell and disappearing with  
Miaka and Usagi.  
  
"Supressing your life force to hide from me, eh?" Nakago growled, "And  
taking Usagi with you..."  
  
Tasuki glowered his eyes still fixed on Nakago, "I'll take the chance." He  
redied his tessen, "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS."  
  
Nakago stared at him for a second amused before his character sign  
flashed and Tasuki was hurled back.  
  
Four eyes looked woefully at Tasuki's unmoving body. Miaka made   
attempted to talk through Chichiri's hand but he silenced her, "Just hang on[no da].   
We can't let Tasuki's sacrifice be wasted[no da]." Usagi sat bemused staring at the  
full moon. The fourth set of eyes mewed and Chichiri repremended him, "And you   
be quiet, too!" Chichiri gasped, 'The cat! It's not a servant of Suzaku and it can  
see on a wavelength that people can't. Which might mean...!'  
  
Nakago called out from the ground, "Your name's Chichiri, correct?  
Just give up and hand over Usagi. There's no way you can break out of this barrier,  
either.  
  
"Let's just hope this works[no da]!" Chichiri said before putting his fingers  
to Tama's head.   
  
"There!" Nakago cried out and sent a blast to the bushes. Chichiri  
grabbed both Usagi and Miaka and dodged it and the other blasts that followed.  
  
"Would you stop it? You're fighting the wrong people!" Tasuki raised  
himself painfully off the ground.  
  
"Excatly," a voice behind him responded before the chains of the  
nunchucks were lowered and he began choking Tasuki, "The person you're supposed  
to be fighting is me."  
  
A final blast blew through the bushes and Nakago stepped up to  
Chichiri, Miaka, and Usagi. "Usagi...come. Now it ends."  
  
"I...I think this is it!" Chichiri said. Tasuki was still being choked by Tamahome  
and Chichiri, Miaka, and Usagi were literally backed into a corner. But above them  
a red light formed around the figure of a cat and flute music resounded.  
  
"Flute music....Chiriko!" Miaka said.  
  
"Now[no da]!" Chichiri cast a spell. The chains strangling Tasuki were broken  
and Tasuki was teleported to the red sphere Chichiri had created around himself  
and the girls.  
  
"Tasuki! Tasuki! Hang in there!" Miaka pleaded.  
  
"You did a great job[no da]. It's all right now. We'll be home soon[no da]."  
Chichiri reassured him.  
  
"This always...happens...when I get mixed up...with girls...That's why...I  
hate 'em..." Tasuki talked through the pain but the pain turned out to be too much for  
him as he fell unconscious. He wondered what Usagi was looking at before he gave  
himself in to the sweet, painless darkness.  
  
"Tasuki! TASUKI!!!" Miaka cried fearing the worst.  
  
Usagi took a moment to observe the three huddle together before turning   
towards the moon again. 'The moon's red from the barrier...just like that night...' she thought  
oblivious to Nakago shouting her name outside the red sphere.  
  
"It's alright[no da]. He's just unconscious[no da]." Chichiri said.  
  
'He did this for me...' Miaka thought. She turned her attention to the man  
outside the barrier looking in. 'Tamahome...I ran to him, reached out my hand to him  
but...he hurt Tasuki...He hurt one of his allies! Face reality, Miaka! He's totally changed!  
No matter how you may scream that you love him. It won't reach him! It won't reach  
Tamahome ever again! And so...And so...And so...' tears streamed down her face,   
'Sayanora....Sayanora....Sayanora....'* Usagi gazed silently at her friend. She moved  
to comfort her but stopped herself. She had no right. Usagi had no right to say to her  
friend it would all be better. In fact, she had as much right to say that as Miaka would  
have to say to Usagi that her heart would heal from heartbreak with Nakago. But   
silently she prayed that the Ginzuishou would ease some of her pain as it had for Usagi  
on multiple occasions.  
  
"That girl..." Yui said, "Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Yui-sama...we MUST get that girl back," Nakago left to make preperations.  
  
Yui's eyes widened as she saw Tamahome crying, "Tamahome.."  
  
Tamahome jerked up, "What is this? Strange...I just suddenly started to  
cry."  
  
By the time they reached the palace, Usagi had fallen asleep from all the  
physical, emotional, and mental stress she had undergone.  
  
  
  
  
*Kono yarou- is DENFITELY not something to be taken lightly. A curse. It's a form  
of yarou which means bastard.  
*Kisama- and very rude very upset form of you. you hear Nehelenia use this every five  
seconds refering to Sailor Moon or the senshi and Uranus uses this too in some occations.   
VERY offensive. Or it can be used for a very VERY close male friend  
*Yurusanai- I can't forgive you! I just inserted it in here coz well....it sounds so much  
better than I can't forgive you doesn't it?  
* Tsuki ni kawatte! Oshioki yo!- tsk tsk tsk if you had to look down here for the  
meaning....it means in place of the moon! I'll punish you!  
* Silver- it was Usagi's orginal color in the magna. When they made Sailor Moon into an  
anime they made Usagi's color pink.  
* Sayanora- Japanese for goodbye. I should HOPE you guys would know what this means  
but english speaking people say it wrong.  



	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden: SMFY(Pure Snow)  
Chapter 4  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com  
  
  
HiHi!!!! How's everyone doing? Thank you for your reviews!!!!! I'm working harder  
than ever to get my chapters done and the 1st Omake is 90% done and as soon as  
the time comes to release it I will. The song 4 this 1 is....umm....lesse now...on  
http://ami.animenetwork.com/limechan/index.html the plain SMJ ending "I'll be there"  
It's NOT the ballad version or karaoke.  
  
**********************************************************************  
"That girl that was with you. Was she a friend of Miaka's?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Yes, she found Tasuki and helped him out of a difficult situation but when  
we reached Miaka it seems they already knew each other[no da]....so she must be from   
Miaka's world....but somethings not quite right about her[no da]. She has some sort of power.  
She glowed and a sign flashed on her forehead[no da]," Chichiri looked worried.  
  
"One of the Seiryuu shichiseishi??" Mitsukake gasped.  
  
"No....far from that[no da]. She betrayed Nakago[no da]. And the sign   
was....I hesitate to say it but it seemed like a crescent moon[no da]. Perhaps a moon  
spirit or a fox?" Chichiri scratched his chin.  
  
"Who ever she is as long as she doesn't harm anyone here, she is welcome.  
We'll talk to Miaka about her when there's time. For now how is she?" Hotohori made his  
decision.  
  
"The power she must have undergone...it must have been severe. Although  
she suffers no injuries except for minor scratches she suffers from serious fatigue. It could  
be a while before she wakes up. In two days if she is not already awake, I'll heal her,"  
Mitsukake said.  
  
"Good. Mitsukake please heal Miaka. After I am done with matters  
Nuriko and I will come..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
One Day Later  
  
"...Miaka.....she shows signs of awakening..." Mitsukake announced  
during breakfeast.  
  
"Really?!?! Then lets go visit her!" Miaka cheerfully declared.  
  
"Who? Who's she?" Tamahome looked around confused at everyone's  
reactions.  
  
"Miaka.....we still don't know if she's a spy for the Kotou. Let us  
accompany you," Nuriko warned.  
  
"Ok! Lets go!" Miaka smiled and ran off in the direction of Usagi's room  
and Nuriko and co. followed.  
  
"Of course as payment...." Nuriko winked, "don't forget the wish!"  
  
She sweatdropped, "Nuriko..."  
  
"Huh? Who's she?????" Tamahome looked to Tasuki for advice.  
  
Tasuki stuck his tongue out, "Don't turn to me for advice. If you  
don't remember that's YOUR fault, you stupid...ch! Well, I'm going to see how  
she is!" and he limped away.  
  
"Grrr...if that guy wasn't so badly injured...." Tamahome cracked his  
knuckles, "Well I'd better go to protect Miaka."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Usagi moaned in her sleep and her eye twitched. "She's waking up!!!"  
Miaka shouted.   
  
Usagi giggled in her sleep and murmered, "Chocolate pie..." with the  
tiniest trickle of drool forming on her lips.  
  
"Miaka...she's as bad as you..." Nuriko commented.  
  
"Chocolate pie!!! No way! Don't dream and not give me some,  
Usagi!" Miaka shook Usagi shouting "Gimme chocolate pie, too!!!!"  
  
Usagi woke up suddenly and tried to focus her eyes. "Miaka....so  
it wasn't just a dream.....I'm glad..." she smiled slowly but then spotted   
Tamahome, "Ack! You! Get away from Miaka!!! For your horrendous  
crimes, tsuki ni kawatte! Oshioki yo!"  
  
"What? Why? Miaka's my girlfriend," when Usagi reeled in horror  
Tamahome narrowed his eyes, "Wait...don't tell me.....your in to Miaka...THAT  
way???? Sorry to sink your ship but Miaka doesn't go THAT way!" Tamahome  
moved defensively in front of Miaka.  
  
Both Miaka and Usagi turned red, "N-n-no!!! I didn't mean that!!!  
Wait, why am I correcting myself for the likes of you? Like I was saying  
tsuki ni kawatte! Oshioki yo!" she launched herself into the air and kicked  
Tamahome in the face  
  
"Tamahome...even I have to admit you deserved that...but Usagi!  
Lemme tell you why Tamahome isn't trying to kill me anymore!!" Miaka  
cried cheerfully and the two girls walked away.  
  
"Awww poor Tamahome..." Nuriko patted his head as he passed  
by on the way out.  
  
Mitsukake just tsked as he went out and Chiriko offered a small  
three second song as he left with him. Chichiri passed looking at him sympathetically   
and Tasuki intentionally walked on him on the way out. "Why me....." Tamahome   
croaked before passing out.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"So you mean......you like that guy? After all he's done to you?"  
Usagi asked and Miaka nodded rigorously. "There was a time when...." the  
time she had with Endymoin before the big fight with Beryl flashed before  
her eyes, "No....nothing nevermind...."  
  
"Hmm? Well anyway I want you to meet Hotohori, the emperor  
of Konan!!!"  
  
"E-EMPEROR????" Usagi spat out, "Wait, no! I couldn't!!! The  
EMPEROR!!! Look what I'm wearing!!" she indicated to the robe, "It's what  
I slept in and you said I was asleep for a couple days I probably smell!! No!  
Lemme go!" she shouted as Miaka grabbed her hand and dragged her along.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"I think I can cast a spell blocking all of them until the summoning ceremony, "   
Chichiri(w/o mask) said respectfully.  
  
"I see....please don't tell the others especially Miaka....." Hotohori  
sat on his throne mulling over matters. Especially mulling over the events of the  
rainy night.  
  
"Yes...but this new girl. Please be careful around her. Remember, she  
may be another pawn by Nakago's or a spy[no da]. Well, you have visitors so I'll  
be off!" Chichiri spread and out his fingers and when he closed them the door   
behind him opened sprawling Usagi and Miaka on the floor. "Touch!" Chichiri  
laid out his hands in front of him and a confused Miaka did the same and he slapped  
her hands before walking out.  
  
"Ummm...." Usagi's face was covered in question marks, "Uhh...  
Chichiri's......"  
  
"But Usagi this is Hotohori, the emperor!!!" Miaka indicated towards him.  
  
Usagi picked herself off the ground mesmerized, "No way....emperors  
are old and wise and they have beards.....he's too young and handsome to be  
an emperor...."  
  
Hotohori sat in silence before making his decision, "You....you're too  
honest and truthful to be a spy of Kotou...Thank god there are people like you..."  
he picked himself off the chair and went over to hug Usagi.   
  
Usagi had hearts and stars in her eyes and began to feel like her bones  
had dissolved, 'And I thought Nakago was hot.....' she thought.  
  
"Hotohori...." Miaka sweatdropped but the hugging reminded Miaka  
of the true reason she had come to see Hotohori. "But....ummm....I have something  
to talk to Hotohori about...could you please go, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi nodded numbly and stumbled outside. She stumbled some more  
trying to get back to her room before a voice interrupted her, "Don't get to close to  
Hotohori-sama....you know the only reason that he's that beautiful is that..." Nuriko  
sat on the railing leaning against one of the pillars, a rock in his hand. Nuriko  
took a second to looked around for anyone, "It's a secret but....he's really a   
WOMAN so don't even THINK about chasing after hi-I mean her."  
  
"A-a-a-a WOMAN?!?!?!?! I but...he was totally flat! I felt him!"  
Usagi's brain began to picture Hotohori in a dress and then in a suit and back  
in a dress and then a suit so many times it made her head spin.  
  
"You..." Nuriko crushed the rock he held, "FELT HIM???"  
  
"Just a hug..." Usagi said cautiously.  
  
"Just...a HUG?????" Nuriko reached for a bigger rock to crush.  
  
"Ummm...ummm...I..." Usagi tried backing away but stopped as she  
bumped into someone.  
  
"Nuriko, what're ya doing? Ya know Hotohori's not exactly going  
ta be thrilled if you beat up Miaka's guest...." The voice behind her said.  
  
"B-BUT SHE FELT HIM!!!!" Nuriko yelled outraged.  
  
"There there, Nuriko-san. Let's go to the summoning hall and I'll  
play a song for you," Chiriko showed up and let Nuriko away.  
  
"B-But!!!" Nuriko turned to Usagi while walking away, "I'm keeping  
my EYE on you!"  
  
Usagi sweatdropped, "What a beautiful woman....slightly insane, but  
beautiful, " she said to herself. She blushed and thought, 'Wow! Why's everyone  
in this world so pretty or handsome??? And that guy who led her away....' she  
giggled.  
  
"Heh! Nuriko a beautiful woman, huh?" The voice behind her spoke  
again.  
  
She jumped and turned blushing as she realized she was leaning against  
him, "N-NO!!! I mean...Tasuki! It's you.....but I meant! I meant! Ummm...." she  
searched desperately for words but finding none she stood silently blushing.  
  
"Hmm..." Tasuki rubbed his chin, "This could have some interesting  
possiblities......But you keep on thinking that, ok?"  
  
"Thinking...what?"  
  
Tasuki shrugged, "Just forget it..."  
  
"Oh....ok........." They stood in silence both staring at the ground, "Hey,  
Tasuki I want to thank you....."  
  
He looked up sharply, "For what?"  
  
"I dunno.....for taking a chance with a stranger....? If you hadn't taken me  
with you....Nakago would've..."  
  
"Nakago? What's he got to do with this?" Tasuki demanded.  
  
"Oh....that's right! I only told Miaka...well I'm sure she'll tell the rest of you.  
I don't really feel like repeating the story again," she forced a smiled, "You shouldn't  
be walking around so much with all your wounds." She tossed the Ginzuishou at him,  
"keep this around you. You should be completely healed in an hour or two. Well,  
I promised Miaka I'd get her something so...BYE!!!" she yelled and she was off  
before Tasuki could yell that Mitsukake was going to heal him. He stared at her  
rapidly disappearing figure for a while before dropping the Ginzuishou in a breast  
pocket and walking away saying, "Strange girl...."  
  
As soon as Usagi got back to her room she closed the door and leaned  
against it. She put her hand to her chest, "Funny, I only ran for a little while and my  
heart's beating so fast. From him maybe? Why did I run away?.....Ack!" her face   
scrunched up in horror, "Now I have to face him to get the Ginzuishou back!!!" she   
moaned.  
  
A ghostly voice from the bed terrified her and it scared even more when  
a figure arose from her bed, "You'd BETTER not be talking about Hotohori-sama..."  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
*winks* take a wild guess who that was.....I'll try to get the next chapter out by  
this week. Have fun everyone! 


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden: SMFY(Pure Snow)  
Chapter 5  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com  
  
GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really really sorry but well....all these  
stupid projects and my schedual's been so busy....SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! but  
hey.....I just read over my story.....n my writing style SUX.....o well....I'll try  
a different writing style later but it'd be too weird to change it in the middle of  
a story but anyway i think ill get the characters that haven't really been true to  
their character nature to be more like themselves.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Nuriko and Usagi walked out of the room laughing. "Good. The last thing I  
need is more competition for Hotohori-sama's heart. But then who ARE you  
interested in?"  
  
"I'm interested in my boyfriend," Usagi said flatly, "No one else."  
  
Nuriko stopped suddenly and lectured her, "We're friends now! It's you  
DUTY to tell me!" Nuriko grabbed Usagi's shoulders and looked emphatically into  
Usagi's eyes. "Tell me."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No," she said slower this time, "No, I'm not  
interested in anyone else. It's just that for a second I forgot that I had a  
boyfriend." She jerked her shoulders to get Nuriko's hands off and looked off   
to the side, "That's all."  
  
"Uhuh..." Nuriko looked at Usagi warily, "You know our friendships not  
off to a great start..."  
  
Usagi was about to respond when a voice interrupted them, "Usagi-san,  
Nuriko-san, we're preparing for the calling ceremony of Suzaku. Miaka-san is  
currently cleansing her body. Please go to the corridors to join the others."  
Chiriko smiled slightly at them and indicated they should follow him.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
While Usagi was smiling and making friends with the rest of the   
seishi, Chichiri noticed something, "Nuriko, something's glowing in your  
pocket[no da].."  
  
Nuriko took it out and started alarmed at the mirror. "That's   
strange..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Tamahome asked just having come back from a  
special moment with Miaka.  
  
"Tamahome, weren't you with Miaka?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Yea, but she's changing now...What's wrong?" he repeated concernd.  
  
Nuriko hesitated for a second. "Well, while you were gone we didn't  
have the scroll to locate the others, so Taiisukun gave us this mirror that  
gave us hints."  
  
"And it's been flashing for a while[no da]!" Chichiri said.  
  
Tamahome was silent for a while before responding. "It must be broken,  
right?"  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
The doors opened, and Miaka entered robed in silk, chiffon, and  
adorned with jewelrey. The 7 seishi looked gravely on, while the servants  
behind them remained stoney-faced. The whole room took an air of solemnity,  
and all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. Until Usagi snapped  
out of her state of mesmerization. "YAHOO!!! Miaka! You look so pretty! You  
go up there, and you recite the spell, and you go kick some Seiryuu a-" She  
trailed off as she was intimidated by the glares of the (oogly, mean)   
servants. "I mean...do your best!" Usagi said quietly and leaned against the  
wall silent and pouting but cheering on the inside.  
  
Miaka smiled as she approached the great fire. 'Usagi...thank you."  
she said to herself, 'as long there are people supporting me...I KNOW I can do  
this...and Tamahome and Yui and I can be happy. I WILL summon Suzaku and I   
WILL bring peace not just to the kingdom but to my life.' She approached the  
alter and inched over to the fire. But just then from the fire a horrendous,   
monstrously ugly, wrinkled face popped out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden: SMFY(Pure Snow)  
Chapter 6  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)  
  
YAY!~ This is my apology for being inactive for so long. I'M SORRY!!! For this chapter's   
song...ummm...try downloading Strange Feeling from the Saber Marionette Mp3 Horde at   
http://phoechan.animeplanets.net/saber/index.html. Please note that in case you didn't know   
Koyasu Takehito the man who sings the song is also the voice actor of Hotohori. The next   
chapter should be out shortly after this. Shortly as in I have it done already and I'm  
waiting for my great wonderful editor to get back to me.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"YOU IDIOT YOU MISSED THE DEADLINE!!!" The hag screeched from the fire.   
Screams echoed through the palace and those outside the palace walls stopped their work  
  
"T-TAIISUKUN!!!" Miaka exclaimed from the floor.  
  
Tamahome picked himself off the floor, "Don't scare us like that, Obaba!"  
  
"OBABA? WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OBABA????" Taiisukun screeched, her horrifying face   
looming over Tamahome.  
  
"Myself! Myself!" Tamahome screamed quickly.  
  
"Hmph! That's more like it!" Taiisukun snorted and with her glare averted from him,  
Tamahome turned away to breathe.  
  
Usagi who had been staring the whole time at Taiisukun, immobilized, began to stir.   
She pushed the hair out her eyes and walked slowly towards Taiisukun. "Do we..." she stopped,  
"know each other?"  
  
Taiisukun stared at her scrutinizing her face. After several intense moments of   
evaluation, she spoke, "I.......will tell you after you come back from your journey."  
  
Usagi, who seconds before had been so graceful, fell to the floor. She quickly   
sprang up. "B-b-but!" she sputtered out indignantly.  
  
Taiisukun ignored her and turned to Miaka, "Suzaku no miko, the calling ceremony will   
be unable to proceed accordingly until the let's see...12 years!" When she saw Miaka open her   
mouth to protest, Taiisukun raised her hand commanding silence. "Yes, I know what you  
want to ask. The reason is because this girl," she glared at Usagi, "with her arrival into   
the past has created a disturbance in the stars. Now naturally whenever the stars align   
themselves in the correct position, the miko and her seishi are ready to call Suzaku.   
HOWEVER because of this girls influence on the stars, they won't be properly  
aligned until 12 years."  
  
The color drained from Miaka's face as she registered the information. "But...we   
worked so hard! I-I'll be 27 when we do the ceremony..." she looked helplessly on.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Usagi spoke softly, "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai!!!" A sob   
escaped her. "It's my fault.." she launched herself at Miaka crying, "GOMEN!!"  
  
Miaka comforted her friend, "Shh...you didn't know. It was Nakago who brought you   
here, not yourself."  
  
"Princess Serenity! Get a hold of yourself!" Taiisukun ordered sternly.   
  
Usagi raised her red-rimmed eyes to her in shock. "H-how did-?"  
  
Taiisukun once again ignored her and went on, "Just because I said it would naturally   
take 12 years to call Suzaku doesn't mean we can't get them to align faster. If Usagi leaves   
this place the stars will be in their proper positions. I have a magic palette at   
home...I doubt it would work now, it's so rusty from use. But if I fixed it up it surely   
would. It'll take about a month to fix it. But until then KEEP THAT GIRL AWAY FROM NAKAGO!!!   
If Nakago should get his hands on her disaster will befall upon you! We shall meet again in   
a month." And with that Taiisukun disappeared into the fire.  
  
A silence lingered until, "Puh-rin-ses-suh? What's that?" Tasuki shouted.  
  
Usagi and Miaka looked at each other for a second before giggling. God forbid that   
anyone should describe either of the girls as fluent in English, but they still knew enough   
of it to know what Princess meant. But after their giggling subdued, Usagi shot Miaka  
a look. 'Don't tell anyone,' she pleaded with her eyes. Miaka smiled and put her finger to   
her lips indicating she wouldn't. 'But,' she silently told Usagi with her eyes, 'You will   
tell me afterwards!' Usagi nodded vigorously.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Hotohori growled and rubbed his head in frustration. "If she can't stay here in   
the capital then where can she go???"  
  
Usagi lowered her eyes, "Gomen nasai. I'm causing so much trouble..."  
  
Miaka shook her head, "No your not! We're glad to have you!"  
  
Chichiri offered advice, "Hotohori-sama, if she's not in the capital, Usagi-san   
would certainly need protection in case Nakago found her[no da]. And if it was Nakago then   
the person would have to be strong enough to hold Nakago off until we could arrive to help  
[no da]. And of course it can't be Tamahome[no da]."  
  
"Chichiri!" Miaka exclaimed, "What about you?"  
  
"I'd need to stay here to concentrated on the Seiryuu seishi[no da]. And if Nakago   
did come I'd have to be here to warn you guys of Nakago's presence and if I was with Usagi   
no one here would know[no da]."  
  
"Oh.." Miaka scratched her head sheepishly, "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Hotohori thought aloud, "So the seishi we choose should have a remote home to take   
her to and preferably powerful friends to help him in his fighting..."  
  
Miaka giggled and got starry eyed, "It sounds like your talking about a handsome   
groom taking his lovely bride to his beautiful home."  
  
Usagi turned red, "No! It's not going to be like that!" But after a moment or two   
of thinking she giggled, too. "Lovely? Me? Why thank you, dear!" The two girls giggled   
together and spoke in hushed voices, Tamahome's name coming up now and then.  
  
"Tasuki! Tasuki should do it[no da]!" Chichiri shouted. "NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!" A muffled   
but still loud voice shouted outside. Hotohori sighed and commenced rubbing his head again.   
Chichiri echoed Hotohori's sigh before opening the door magically and spilling out onto the   
floor Nuriko, Tasuki, Tamahome, and Chiriko.  
  
  
  
In the next chapter of Pure Snow: Usagi and Tasuki set out on their journey! But what's   
'kago-chan doing meanwhile? And what trouble(if any) do the duo encounter on their way   
to Tasuki's bandit hideout thing? 


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden: SMFY(Pure Snow)  
Chapter 7  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)  
  
Whoa! Chapter 7!!! If you don't know why I've been inactive for so long, it's coz of   
DSL. My family had DSL, DSL went bankrupt, new company took over, the company's going to take  
another month to be running properly. Right now I've sent Chapters 8-11 to my editor so look for  
those later on but of course to get this out faster I didn't send this to my editor so excuse me   
for the mistakes. Umm...this mp3 I got from Napster. In order to get it try going into the  
Search page. Type in Utena for artist and Saikai for song. It should turn up, but if it   
doesn't I definitly recommend that you wait an hour or two. This song is DEFINITELY   
worth it. Even though it doesn't have any vocals it's still one of my favorites! And if   
you do find it yes, Scarlet-tachi no Butou is supposed to be before Saikai. Hey...  
just out of curiousity do you readers actually listen to the mp3s while reading or am i   
just wasting time searching for mp3s? Oh, and remind you this is rated  
PG-13!!!  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hmph! The only good thing about this is if Nakago shows up I can teach him a   
thing or two. Why me???? Why couldn't Chiriko do it? or Mitsukake? Hahaha of course I'm   
pleased that they acknowledge that I'm one of the strongest and would be the best to   
defeat Nakago, and yea, I guess I'm glad that I don't have to be stuck with that  
Tamahome guy but WHY ME???" Tasuki rambled on.  
  
Usagi meanwhile rolled her eyes and prayed to God someone would shut him up.   
Under usual circumstances she would've been bawling a river but of course Miaka's   
explanation of Tasuki and his weird behavior assuaged her fears that she was stuck with   
a guy who hated her.  
  
**************************************************************************  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Psst! Hey Usagi! Come here!" Miaka called out from one of the horses.  
  
Usagi quickly scanned the area to make sure no one was watching her. Tasuki was   
still whining about not wanting to go, Hotohori was still making preparations, and the   
others were helping with packing and the horses. Usagi satisfied that she wouldn't be   
caught snuck over. "Miaka? What's wrong?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Nothings wrong....with me. But lemme tell you some things 'bout Tasuki, 'k?"   
Miaka winked, "after all you'll be spending the next month with him and without the   
expertness of 'Miaka's guide to Tasuki' you'd be so confused."  
  
"Ummm...ok," Usagi said confused.  
  
"OK!!! Ok Tasuki's a mountain bandit. His bandit name's Genro so I guess when   
you get to his bandit hideout you should call him that. Don't worry there not THAT kind of  
bandits. There like...ummm...you know that guy we read about in school! Hobin Rood!  
O yea! And whatever you do, you absolutely MUST keep him away from alcohol!!!!!   
He says he hates girls but don't worry he'll protect you from Nakago. Umm...ok what   
else is there...oh yea! Don't worry Tasuki's just an old softy at heart but he's obnoxious   
sometimes. If he is just ignore him k?" Miaka racked her brain for more on Tasuki.  
  
"Usagi-san, " Chiriko touched her shoulder slightly, "You'll be leaving soon."  
  
"Leaving?" Miaka said quietly. Then she and Usagi both burst into tears and hugged   
each other with wails of "I'LL MISS YOU!!!"  
  
When Miaka and her tearfully parted and Chiriko and Miaka ran ahead Usagi lingered  
behind watching them. They got along so well together. And while she knew she had her  
senshi she couldn't help but envy them. Especially Tamahome and Miaka. She smiled as she  
saw Tamahome repeatedly sneak glances over to Miaka when he though no one was watching.  
She realized that some else besides herself was watching him watch Miaka. Tasuki talked with  
Nuriko but it was obvious his mind was else where as he snuck glances over to Tamahome.  
She lightly touched the broach on her chest. She had found it after the ceremony on her  
dresser. As Nuriko and Tasuki's conversation ended Tasuki's eyes wandered to other places.  
Like Usagi. She blushed as she realized she was staring and turned crimson and she saw  
him smile. 'God, this is going to be so awkward!!!!!' she thought in her head as she  
hurried over to join in Miaka's and Chichiri's conversation.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It had been a week since that time. Usagi smiled fondly at the memory. "And of COURSE  
I'll be glad to see my pal Kouji, but it isn't the same!" Usagi was brought back to earth   
as her train of thought was overrun by Tasuki's loud complaining. She again wished   
someone would just shut him up. "Hey you! Stupid horse! Go faster!" Tasuki kicked the horse   
and it abruptly stopped. "AGH! Dumb beast!" Tasuki began to barrage the horse verbally and   
physically which just made the horse madder and madder. The horse could only stand so much  
until it neighed and rose up on it's hind legs dumping Tasuki behind it. It then happily trotted   
on towards Usagi and her horse. Usagi, happy her prayers were answered, hugged the horse and   
patted it. The horse, loving the attention, rubbed up against Usagi's leg like a cat  
and almost bumped Usagi's horse off the road. "RETARDED HORSE!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Tasuki took  
off running towards them, "USAGI, DO SOMETHING!!!!!" Usagi of course urged the horses to go  
faster.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
'CAPTURE HER' Nakago furiously wrote on Suboshi's arm making him cry out from pain.   
When no response came Nakago growled and wrote it again harder this time. He waited again   
but no response came. "Why? Why isn't he answering?" Nakago growled taking Suboshi  
by both shoulders and shaking him roughly.  
  
"Nakago-san, do you realize what you're asking? You're asking Amiboshi to blow his   
cover and ruin the trap you set for the Suzaku seishi! If Amiboshi blows his cover, we   
don't have anything on them!" Suboshi cringed and waited for Nakago to hit him.  
  
Nakago slowly let go of Suboshi. As much as he didn't want to admit it Suboshi was   
right. He had to wait. He had the Suzaku seishi in the palm of his hand and asking Amiboshi   
to capture her would be like letting them go. He took several deep, calming breaths before  
marching out of the room. But the deep, calming breaths didn't stop him from punching the   
door(and obliterating it) on the way out.  
  
  
************************************************************************************************  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Amiboshi snored peacefully in his sleep...  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Nakago pace furiously in his room after just having scene Usagi's current situation via  
a magical clam shell. Surely, SURELY there HAD to be a way for Usagi to...what? His mind grinded  
to a halt. To want to come back to him. His mind began racing again. She had to be in an   
uncomfortable situation created by someone she was with. And of course that wouldn't happen  
unless he made it. He smiled he knew just the spell. But then his smile disappeared. 'Tasuki',  
the guy she was with was one of the Suzaku shichi seishi. His being so would clash with a control  
spell from the servant of any other god but Suzaku, AND even if Nakago suceeded in controlling  
him of course that annoying but strong blue haired monk would sense it. It was best to cast the  
spell on someone from Tasuki's past that she would meet. But who?  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"We're stopping over there," Tasuki indicated towards the house they were approaching.  
  
"But why? it's not even dark yet! We could go a lot further!" Usagi protested on top of   
Tasuki's former horse.  
  
Tasuki growled, "Yea, well you weren't the one who had to chase some ungrateful, bratty   
girl and two horses for six miles!"  
  
Usagi flinched. It had been funny at the time. "So...what is this place?" she stared at  
Tasuki waiting for an answer.  
  
"It's..." he refused to meet her eyes, "it's a rest stop. Yea. Whadya think it was?" He   
stopped his horse and roughly grabbed Usagi's arm. "I'll go inside and get us a room. You STAY   
out here until I come back. Don't talk to anyone, don't LOOK at anyone!"  
  
"T-tasuki...it hurts," Usagi winced.  
  
"I don't care! Understand?"  
  
Usagi nodded vigorously. Once he was satisfied and released her arm she set to work   
rubbing it. When they reached the house he jumped off and repeated his words to her again   
firmly. After she agreed again he went inside.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Akane!" Tasuki shouted above the din, "Gimme a room for two!"  
  
"Genro!" she went to him surprised, "Been a long time! After you left you know Sakura  
went after you. She never did find you, but she sent me a letter a week ago saying she should  
be back soon."  
  
"Don't tell Sakura-chan I was here," Tasuki commanded.  
  
"Oh...I see," Akane cast her eyes down, "So will you be requiring our....services in   
your two bed room?"  
  
"No!" Tasuki said abruptly, "They're for..." he stopped as he saw Akane cock her  
eyebrows, "It's not like that! You get the keys and I'll bring 'em here. When she comes  
in here DON'T talk to her and don't let anyone else."  
  
Akane hmphed, "What? So, she's too good to associate with people like us???"  
  
"Yea...yea she is." and all Akane could do was gape as Tasuki walked out.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Usagi nervously twiddled with the reigns of the horse while waiting for Tasuki.   
'Why? Why did he say those things?' she wondered. Just then something rubbed up against her   
bottom. She stiffened but thought that it was probably an accident and let it go. However   
when it happened again she whirled around to see the face of an obviously drunken man not much   
older than her.  
  
"Hey, babe. Lesh goh up ta mah rohm! Yull hab a fun time wid me and mah friendsh!"   
He spoke loudly and Usagi wrinkled her nose at the terrible smell emitting from his mouth.  
  
"I..umm..no.." Usagi blushed and backed away.  
  
"Wuh? Behing difhicult, huh?" he winked. "Well, I'll pay you douhble da amount!"   
he declared and with amazing speed hooked his arm around Usagi's waist and literally dragged   
her towards the house.  
  
Usagi once again stiffened and choked down a scream. She did NOT want a commotion and   
she did NOT want Tasuki mad at her again so she attempted to act civil. "Please, sir. Let   
me go." She tried to push him away gently. The man laughed and leaned in for a kiss. Usagi  
frantically struggled but when her efforts were futile she closed her eyes and braced   
herself, terrified...only to be flung to the ground and hear the sounds of cursing and   
someone being beaten up. She looked up to see her savior Tasuki pounding away at the drunkard.  
  
"-AND DON'T FRICKIN' GET NEAR HER EVER AGAIN!!" she heard him say and she looked   
away as he gave the drunkard a final hard kick. She continued to lock her eyes onto the   
tiny weed growing from the ground even as she heard him walk over. "Baka," he muttered   
gently dusting away the dirt on her clothes, "I told you not to talk to anyone or do  
anything." He took her by the arms and gingerly set her upright. He said in a softer   
tone, "Yer not hurt or anything are you?" Usagi who had been containing her tears until   
then launched herself towards him and proceeded sobbing into his chest. Tasuki sighed,   
"Oh well, might as well ruin both of our clothes. We can wash them together..." but he  
still put his arms around her to comfort the distraught girl.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"This place...it isn't a rest stop is it?" Usagi asked from futon.  
  
"Bingo, ya just won five thousand dollars!" Tasuki replied from his not too far   
away. After a moment or two he answered the question that he knew was nagging her. "A   
brothel. It's a brothel."  
  
Usagi gasped. And then she thought about another question, "How do you know about   
this place? How do you know the people here?"  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep," was his answer and he sprawled himself out carelessly.   
Snoring filled the air minutes later.  
  
Usagi stayed awake staring up at the ceiling. She turned and noticed Tasuki's   
hand was outside of the futon half-way to hers. After a moment of hesitation, she took   
her hand out from beneath the covers and laid it on his. "Tasuki," she felt foolish   
speaking to him when he wouldn't hear her but continued on, "Thanks..." she smiled now  
that she felt better and fell asleep her snores intermingling with Tasuki's seconds later   
and her hand still holding Tasuki's.  
  
  
  
  
In the next chapter of Pure Hearts: Tasuki and Kouji! Back together again. (Get ready for   
their bandit dance!) 


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden: SMFY(Pure Snow)  
Chapter 8  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)  
  
  
For this chapter try the opening song from Flame of Recca. Go here: http://go.to/akemi_recca  
to find it.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ya got yer stuff?" Tasuki questioned readjusting the pack on his horses' back.   
Usagi nodded on top of her horse. After Tasuki swung up on his horse, Usagi clucked and   
kicked her horse to urge it along. She left the brothel without looking back  
  
**************************************************************************  
(5 minutes later)  
  
"Hey, just so you know in here I'm known as Genro, got that?"  
  
"'K, Gen-chan!" Usagi shouted cheerfully.  
  
"Gen..chan?" Tasuki(or rather Genro) narrowed his eyes. "Uhun, no way ar-" He stopped  
his horse and waved his hand towards the house up ahead. "We're here!" Tasuki announced.   
  
"You mean," Usagi jerked her horse to a stop, "You mean we didn't have to go that  
horrible place and could have gone here instead yesterday...but YOU WANTED TO GO THERE?!?!" Usagi   
stared at him for a second before kicking him off his horse. Usagi's horse continued from where   
she had left off by accidentally and continuously trampling on him.  
  
**************************************************************************  
(Another 5 minutes later)  
  
Tasuki walked in grumbling and holding his head. Usagi trailed after him refusing   
to look at him...and then she walked into a column. When she came to her senses, she sprang up  
only to discover Tasuki had left her behind. Whether this was intentional or not she couldn't   
tell, but she wasn't about to wait helplessly for him to realize she wasn't with him. She sighed  
and turned only to walk into someone. Usagi fell back rubbing her nose. 'Thank god my face is   
used to this kind of treatment I'd have a humongous bruise by now,' she thought.  
  
"Who're you?" A voice demanded. Even though the voice was rough and cold, Usagi found   
it to be a welcomed change from Tasuki's. She opened her eyes slowly to meet hazel ones staring   
back at her. "I said who're you," the bearer of the hazel eyes frowned, "answer me!"   
  
'Cute...definitely cute,' Usagi thought, 'I love his blue hair...' Her eyes wandered  
down, 'Oh! A six pack!' she blushed and averted her eyes up, '...a scar...the scar  
makes him hot! I like the scar...I wonder if its real?' She hesitated for only a second before   
starting to poke at the scar.  
  
He was caught off guard and he stood there for a second while the blonde haired girl was  
busy poking. "Hey!" he grabbed the wrist she was poking with, "Half of my men haven't seen a   
young girl like you in four months and all of them are starved for love. If you don't feel  
like being set in a room alone with them you WILL tell me who you are." With his other hand he   
took hold of her chin and forcefully jerked it up.  
  
Usagi was quiet for a second. "Hey, you're bandana has a stain on it."  
  
"Oh, really? Thanks! I didn't notice that!" he released her and took it off to   
discover it was sparkly clean. "Hey!" he looked up just in time to see a flash of hair turn at   
a corner. He took off in hot pursuit.  
  
'GAH! Tasuki's friends must have been killed and this pervert must of taken over!'   
Usagi thought frantically. She reached a dead end and looked desperately around. She ran through   
the doors and launched herself under the bed she found there. She laid there shaking as she  
heard the footsteps approach.  
  
There was a knock. "Who is it? It's me, Kouji! I have come to check to see if the  
girl has come in here! Ah, Kouji, come in, come in. Thank you! I shall make sure to make a   
thorough search of the area!" Kouji let himself in and Usagi checked to make sure her   
gigantic, massive sweat drop wasn't showing from underneath the bed.  
  
"Kouji? KOUJI!!!" she heard another voice, this one entirely TOO familiar. She stiffened.  
  
"KOUJI!"  
  
"GENRO!!!"  
  
"KOUJI!!!!!"  
  
"GENRO!!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi ground her teeth as they began dancing and singing. Her dangerous ki filled the   
room, but Kouji and Tasuki were too happy to notice the menacing mood the room had taken. She   
stood up holding the bed high above her head, but by the time Kouji and Tasuki noticed her, it   
was too late. "YOU-YOU PERVERTS!!!!She hurled the bed pinning both of them down of the   
floor.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"You almost gave me brain damage again!" Tasuki growled.  
  
Usagi hmphed, "Perverts who go into brothels deserve to have their heads cracked open."   
She snuck a glance at Kouji, "so do perverts to threaten girls who just ran into a column."  
  
Tasuki laughed hysterically, "Y-you r-ran into a c-column!" he choked out in between   
laughes.  
  
Kouji laughed with him, "You should've seen it! She was walking looking down and BAM!   
She crashed into it!" he sobered quickly, "Hey by the way, Usagi, back there I didn't really   
mean it. I was just tryin' ta scare you into telling me who you were. You understand,   
right?" Kouji looked around, "Yo, Genro, where'd she go?" Moments later a table crashed down   
upon them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the next chapter of Pure Hearts: Torture. Horrible, horrible torture. And something new begins  
that'll end in either the start of somthing new or or the end of something with so much   
potential.  
  
  
  
Yea yea I know what you guys going to say about the six pack thing. Usagi noticed it but did YOU?  
It was kinda hard not to when in the 2nd season the camera stayed there for about 4 glorious  
seconds. *drool* Hey! I only rewound it 4 times how many times did YOU rewind it? As for the  
Genro/Tasuki thing Usagi thinks of him as Tasuki but calls him Gen-chan. When she gets serious   
that'll change. Everyone else on Mt. Reikaku calls him Genro and thinks of him as Genro. And  
Yesh yesh I know Genro is technically spelled Genrou but Genro saves me time and it looks   
better doesn't it? Kouji however looks stupid spelled Koji but just know that both Genrou and  
Kouji have those long 'o's. 


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden: SMFY(Pure Snow)  
Chapter 9  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)  
  
  
Ok a reminder that this is PG-13! Some language not much but still...and FYI(that's For Your  
Information not Fushigi Yuugi Information) Usagi is 16 years of age. Yup that means *gasp!*  
she's older than Tasuki, Kouji, Chiriko, Miaka, and ummm...I'm not sure how old Tamahome is.  
Remember this is after Sailor Stars so I think she should be 17 but I set her back a year.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Her mouth watered, and she sat on the chair her hands tightly tied behind her back   
restricting all movement. She didn't care she told herself. But still...her stomach grumbled.   
She closed her eyes and pretended she had lost her sense of smell. But that was just pretend.  
She opened her eyes again to lock on to the golden eyes across the table. They grew hard but   
before they looked away she could she they were laughing. Receiving no pity from them she turned  
to the hazel eyes, but they were busy, focusing their attention to another. Suddenly there was   
a tap on her shoe. "If you tell me where that beautiful man went, I'll set you free!" A voice  
whispered. Her eyes flickered down, and immediately she realized she shouldn't give the enemy   
any knowledge of this help. But it was too late. She looked up in time to see the golden eyes   
divert their stare from hers and reach down under the table to drag up her potential savior   
with them.  
  
Usagi burst into tears, "GEN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! This is too   
cruel...I'm so hungry..."  
  
Kouji's ears perked up, "Gen-chan?"  
  
"Shut up, Kouji," Tasuki warned.  
  
"Gen-chan?" This time several other bandits joined him.  
  
"I said SHUT UP! Hey, at least it's a better name than Usagi!!!" Tasuki started laughing  
and the other numerous bandits around him joined in.  
  
"Tasuki, you're mean..." Usagi whimpered. Her eyes were on the floor, so she didn't   
notice when Tasuki dropped out of the laughing and stared at her intently. But Kouji did.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"This is your room," Tasuki growled softly, "This is my room so DON'T touch anything.  
Coz of you, I have to share a room with Kouji. Me and Kouji sleep next door, so if anything's  
wrong or if Nakago comes just scream, and we'll come. G'nite"  
  
"Hmmm Gen-chan, I have to ask you something. Are you gay?"  
  
"WHAT??? NO WAY!!!!!!" he screamed, "I leave the gay department to Nuriko. That's a   
stupid question. Why'd you ask it?"  
  
Usagi blushed at her mistake and stared at the floor, "Well...you know...before we left   
you were STARING at Tamahome...and seeing you and Kouji together was like...Miaka and Tamahome."  
She was startled to see he was shaking, but when she glanced up at his face she realized he was  
laughing.  
  
When he finally collected himself, he patted her head. "Go to sleep. You need it." He  
turned to walk out.  
  
"Gen-chan! Wait..." Usagi called out before he reached the door.  
  
"Yea? What?"  
  
"Gen-chan, I...I...I can have breakfast tomorrow, can't I?"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi curled up happily underneath her covers. She opened her eyes and noticed something  
she hadn't seen before a bowl laid under the table out of sight if you were standing up. She  
was over to the table in less than a second and slurping up the soup she found inside even   
faster. Only after she was done did she read the note that came with the soup:  
  
Tell me where that beautiful man went!!!  
  
Usagi crumpled it up and chucked it out the window and resumed curling up again. As she  
was drifting off she noticed something. 'The pillow, the sheets, the room...they smell like   
Tasuki...' And then another thought crossed her mind and sent her bolting out of bed. 'For a   
MONTH I'm going to be stuck her with at least fifty, well-built chivalrous guys like Gobin  
Lood!!!*' She inwardly squealed, hugged herself, and fell asleep.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi woke up refreshed from her sleep. Her stomach growling reminded her she had had  
nothing but the soup. She smiled at the thought that it was today that she could satisfy her  
stomach. She raced around the room quickly putting on her clothes, putting up her hair, and  
washing and raced out the door. When she stepped out to the hall and prepared to run to the  
dining room, a voice stopped her. "So, you know about Sakura, huh?" She turned to see Kouji  
leaning up against the wall. "And if you know Sakura," he sneered, "Then you know you have no  
chance with Genro..."  
  
The smile was quickly wiped off her face, "Sakura? Who's Sakura?"  
  
Kouji ran a hand through his hair. "You asked about Sakura first without questioning  
what I said about your interest in Genro. So you really DO like him."  
  
"What are you saying? I-I...You just changed the subject!"  
  
"You still want to know who she is? She's a beautiful, young," he glanced at Usagi's  
underdeveloped body, "mature woman. She and Genro, they have a relationship that even you can't   
touch."  
  
"What...kind of relationship?" Usagi asked hesitantly.  
  
Kouji snorted and cocked an eyebrow at her, "What? You think you can compete with Sakura?  
She excels in both bitchery and fist-fighting. But that's not what you asked. To give an idea of  
their relationship...the day Genro met her was the day he went to bed with her."  
  
He watched her run off. 'I hope I did the right thing,' he thought grimly to himself.  
'But Genro....he's been hurt by too many girls. If he and that girl get too emotionally attached  
...she's leaving in a month, but the emotional damage she could do to him could last a lifetime.  
Yea...it's best this way. For both of them. Now I have to figure out a way to keep Sakura away  
from Genro..." He sighed and prayed to the spirit of his old boss that it would all turn out for the best.  
  
  
  
In the next chapter of Pure Hearts: The return of Sakura!   
  
  
* In case you didn't figure it out both Hobin Rood and Gobin Lood are supposed to be Robin  
Hood. Once again a reminder of Usagi's and Miaka's umm...unfluency in English.  
  
Note: I'll make a comment on Sakura after when the whole thing with her is over *ahem* I mean  
if it's ever over.  
Another Note: FYI I will continue to write Tasuki as Tasuki. Bandits, Tasuki, Sakura, etc. will  
call him by Genro. Usagi while she will think Tasuki will say Gen-chan, BUT in special moments  
will call him Tasuki. After they're out of Mt. Reikaku it's going to be all Tasuki. 


	10. Chapter 10

Forbidden: SMFY(Pure Snow)  
Chapter 10  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)  
  
  
Hey! It's almost time to release the first of the Omakes!!!!   
Wow Tasuki really is 17 at the beginning! Sorry everyone! Thanks, Kye, for clearing that up.  
In other news...wow somebody really DOES listen to the music!!! i was surprised. ok I guess  
I'll continue getting mp3s 4 these chapters. Oh and thank u for being 'responsible readers'  
n reviewing, ur feedback means a great deal 2 me(if u dont know what I'm talking about read   
the above). Eww..that kinda sounded like some big, mean monopoly-doing company that sends those  
mean formal letters to you after you complain. But anyway the song for this one is from Magic   
Knights Rayearth. Its one of my favorites!!! The title is Itsuka Tenshi Ni Nareru   
go here ----- http://danu.hypermart.net/mp.htm  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
A figure in a cloak stepped up to the entrance of the hideout. "Hey, you!" A guard   
shouted and grabbed the cloak. Seconds later he laid groaning on the floor his arm twisted in a  
grotesque manner.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
'Weird. WEIRDWEIRDWEIRD!!!!' Usagi thought as she sat inches away from Tasuki. But even  
that feeling of weirdness didn't stop her from gulping down plates of food at a time.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"So that's her? That skinny, little blonde?" the figure demanded.  
  
"Not much, is she?" Kouji responded, "but she still means a lot to Genro. Now that she's   
here, he doesn't need you anymore, Sakura. You should leave."  
  
Sakura stared at Usagi again before heading down the hallway. It was only a minute later  
that Kouji realized that she wasn't heading towards the exit.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Usagi, come," Kouji whispered harshly as he dragged her away from the table while she   
was still stuffing her face with food. He waited until they were in a dark hallway before letting  
go. "Usagi," he stopped to take the loaf of bread out her mouth, "Usagi, Sa-"  
  
"What's going on?" Tasuki demanded.  
  
"Got nuttin' to do with you," Kouji said gruffly, "Go eat." Kouji turned and walked away  
dragging Usagi along with him.  
  
"Hey!" Tasuki grabbed Kouji, "If it's got something to do with her, it's got something to  
do with me. Tell me what's going on."  
  
"I...I felt a powerful presence lurking round here. I was just going to tell Usagi to be  
careful. That's all." Kouji shrugged Tasuki's hand away. "That's all," he stared at Usagi hoping  
she knew what he really meant.  
  
"Hmm...are you sure?" Usagi asked, "Maybe it was just indigestion! I had that once!"  
  
"Usagi, let's go," Tasuki lead Usagi back to the dining room staring at Kouji strangely  
over his shoulder.  
  
"Watch out for the cherry blossoms!" Kouji called out.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi walked back refreshed from the big breakfast. "Hey!" A voice behind her called  
out and Usagi whirled around to face a very beautiful woman regarding her casually from the  
wall. Her short, greenish hair was tinted down the middle and layered perfectly to flatter her  
flawless face. Her chest was larger than Makoto's, and she stood in such a way that oozed   
self-confidence. Her purple eyes regarded Usagi carefully, and she spoke again, "All these  
dorky bandits make life so boring around here. How's about you and me go to town and have some  
fun?"  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded and the woman began to lead the way. "Ummm.." Usagi paused,   
"What's your name? I'm Usagi."  
  
"Me? My name?" the woman stopped abruptly, "My name is...Atsuko."  
  
"Nice you meet you!" Usagi chirped.  
  
"Same here..."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Kouji!" Kouji had been sharpening the weapons but at the sound of urgency in his   
friend's voice, he immediately dropped the sword and rushed out the door just in time to collide  
with Tasuki.  
  
"Oww! What's wrong?"  
  
"Usagi. Have you seen her?" Tasuki gripped Kouji's shoulder tightly and looked at him  
frantically. Kouji's blood ran cold and while he shook his head debated over whether or not to  
tell Tasuki. "DAMNIT!" Tasuki swore, "Where is that girl?" His eyes widened, "Maybe..."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
(One minute later)  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!" the man screamed and Tasuki released his shirt. Tasuki hmphed and ran   
out. The abused, shaken man curled himself up in a corner. "All I wanted was to know where that  
beautiful man went..." he whimpered pathetically.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"How much longer???" Usagi panted walking slowly along side Atsuko  
  
Atsuko sweatdropped, "We barely walked 40 yards." She took out a canteen. "Here drink   
this."  
  
"Really? THANK YOU!!!" Usagi quickly gulped the contents of the canteen down.  
  
Atsuko blinked. She had thought it'd be easy but not THAT easy.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Akane!" Kouji ran into the brothel shouting.  
  
"Kouji? What's wrong?" Akane asked innocently.  
  
"Have you seen Sakura and the blonde here?" when Akane shook her head he swore and ran  
out praying Tasuki wouldn't be suspicious of his disappearance.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Kouji laid staring up at the ceiling. 'If Usagi gets hurt...it's my fault. But still...I  
just CAN'T tell him...' he glanced at his best friend who was still awake just like him. They had   
searched from morning to midnight running around the entire mountain to find nothing. The other   
bandits after catching up with the heavily fatigued Tasuki and Kouji and convinced them to sleep  
assuring them that they would take up the search. He could hear the men outside shouting orders  
and reporting back. He wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon so he decided to make a  
coversation. "Genro, you like Usagi, don't you?"  
  
"Stupid...no..." Tasuki mumbled.  
  
Kouji snorted and decided to test Tasuki, "Good. Coz I do!"  
  
"WHAT?" Tasuki jumped up, "Do you realize how stupid she is? How she gets excited over  
nothing? How her hair slaps you on the face when she turns away from you? How she makes friends  
with dumb, ugly horses? How small her chest is? How clingy she is? How-"  
  
Kouji interrupted him. "Why, Genro? Are you jealous?" Tasuki was silenced and laid meekly  
down on his futon again. The two best friends both felt the wall of silence come down between  
them. Kouji laid in the dark tortured by several thoughts. Usagi might be hurt by Sakura. Usagi  
might be dead. Sakura might have Tasuki back in the palm of her hand. Tasuki might get as  
badly beaten up as he had been years ago. Usagi might run away. Usagi might be abducted by   
Nakago. But the worst thought was that he wasn't so sure now whether he had been testing Tasuki   
or not.  
  
  
  
In the next chapter of Pure Hearts: Usagi is found, but maybe it would've been better if she  
hadn't been. 


	11. Chapter 11

Pure Hearts  
Chapter 11  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)  
  
  
  
Hey!!! So how is everyone?....That's good(or bad). The new song for this is from Escaflowne.  
The title is Hikari no Naka E. Ummm...sorry the place where I got it I can't find anymore, so  
you can try to find it if you want or just read it without the music.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"GENRO! KOUJI! We found her!" One of the bandits burst into their room. Tasuki didn't  
stir up Kouji leaped up and dismissed the bandit. He stared there for a moment at his sleeping  
friend. When Tasuki awoke and talked to Usagi to discover that Sakura had come into the scene  
again, Tasuki would know what Kouji had meant by cherry blossoms, and there'd be hell to pay for  
Kouji. Kouji left him there. He knew he couldn't avoid it, but he could postpone it.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"WHAT?" Kouji shouted loud enough that the sleeping blonde stirred and mumbled in her  
sleep.  
  
"We found her with no clothes on in Chikashi-san's bed...with Chikashi," the tough,  
strong, rugged bandit blushed again, "We got some girls to get her dressed."  
  
"I heard what you said," Kouji scowled and with a motion of the hand dismissed the   
entire group of bandits. As he watched the peacefully sleeping blonde he felt something build  
up inside him. A feeling akin to rage but not quite that. Finally it swelled up so much until  
it need something to make it burst. He woke Usagi up roughly by grabbing her shirt, lifting  
her up, and shaking her. "You slept with Chikashi," he accused.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Laughing eyes watched from the window.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"I-I what?" Usagi stammered.  
  
"Damnit!" he pushed her away, "you mean to say that going to bed with someone is  
something you do casually and forget about the next day? Huh? So, when'd it happen last night?  
When'd you meet him?" A part of Kouji checked himself and felt pity for the terror she was   
experiencing, but the part all humans are born with, the part with streak of cruelty, urged him  
on.  
  
"I don't know..." Usagi moaned cradling her head in her hands. Tears fell from her eyes. "I don't know. I can't remember.."  
  
"How could you do that to Genro?" 'and to me' he added silently. He pushed her up   
against the wall and kept her there by putting both his arms on the wall on opposite sides of her  
head. He leaned in closer. "Maybe you don't remember, coz you drank too much booze."  
  
"No! I wouldn't" the tears came even faster, "And I wouldn't..." She breathed in   
sharply, "I-I'm not a virgin anymore..?"  
  
Kouji leaned in closer and closer until their lips were almost touching. Suddenly, the  
door burst open. "K-KOUJI!" Tasuki stopped at the door breathless, "What're ya doing?"  
  
There was a moment of silence save for Usagi's almost silent sobs.  
  
"She's crying, Kouji," Tasuki took Usagi from him, "You shouldn't've told her..." He led  
Usagi away and out of the room leaving Kouji there to stare after him.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
'Why was I so angry...?' he asked himself. 'It was for Genro!' a part of him answered.  
"No, it was for yourself,' another part corrected. "Shit," he raked his hand through his hair,  
"When did life get so &#*^% complicated?" He froze as he saw something on the mirror that made  
his blood run cold. He saw the face in the window that he had hoped to never see again. But as  
soon as he realized he was staring the owner of the face realized it, too. In a flash of  
green hair they were gone from the window in a second and Kouji took off in hot pursuit.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Tasuki?" Usagi stared up at him from Tasuki's bed. Her eyes will still red, but she had  
ceased to cry.  
  
"Yea?" Tasuki responded from the chair next to his bed.  
  
"Do you think...do you think I really did do...that...?"  
  
"To be honest.." he stared at the ceiling, "I don't think it's in your character. And if  
you really did, as long as you didn't mean it, I don't care..."  
  
"Really?" Usagi smiled sweetly, "Tell me about Sakura."  
  
"What? How do you know..." he shook his head, "It doesn't matter." When he saw her pout  
and her eyes fill up with tears again, he continued on, "It doesn't matter, but I guess if it'll  
make ya feel better. It all started with my initiation to the Mt. Reikaku bandits..."  
  
  
  
In the next chapter of Pure Hearts: Well duh! We find out what Sakura and Tasuki's past is!  
  
Hold off your flames about how evil I am until you read chapter 13, please!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Pure Hearts  
Chapter 12  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)  
  
This chapter's mp3's from Sasaki. The title is Sakura no Tunnel. Get it here:  
http://www.multimania.com/stormy/page31.htm   
O yea I haven't done the disclaimer in a long time(have I done it at all?)  
DISCLAIMER: I own neither Fushigi Yuugi(Fushigi Yugi) nor Sailor Moon. They are property of their  
respective owners and I have absolutely no valid claim over them(other than the fact that I   
worship both animes and their creators which is NOT a valid claim). O yea! And also all the links  
to mp3s I post on here are NOT mine and are the web pages of wonderful and generous people who   
like sharing good mp3s with the rest of the world.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"I remember that morning months ago. I had proved myself worthy of being a Mount Reikaku  
bandit and that morning was the day when I would finally be a full fledged member. I woke up  
excited. So excited that I tripped on the sheets and fell on Kouji(back then we shared a room).  
Kouji he suspected that I was you know...gay at the time because I said I hated girls. *ahem*  
but anyway right before the ceremony Kouji blurted out that since I said I hated girls did that  
mean that I hadn't fulfilled my task as a Mount Reikaku bandit completely. I think he said that  
to make sure that I wasn't gay. Back then Kouji and I were rivals. But anyway, it turned out   
that my old boss Hakurou-sama* had been trying to protect me from the final ritual. That ritual  
was to aquire experience with a woman...you know in bed and of course a witness had to be there.   
When Kouji was picked to be that witness, I kind of worried that Kouji was gay coz," he coughed  
and face grew to a reddish tint, "You know, he was gonna watch me. But anyway Hakurou-sama   
set it up so we would leave for the brothel in an hour. I don't know why, but I didn't really   
feel like doing it.....so I went to the bar and ordered their strongest sake. WUHAHAHA man, that   
was good. But by the time I went to the brothel I was drunk. I was so drunk that I think at some   
point I kissed Kouji and groped him coz I thought he was the girl. I don't remember much...I woke  
up back in Kouji's and my room. I asked him who the name of the girl was. He told me it was   
Sakura. I don't know why I asked and I don't know why I tried to track her down but..."  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"  
  
"WHAT? YOU'RE SLEEPING DURING MY BIG TALE WITH SAKURA?!?!?!?!" Tasuki flared up quickly  
but as soon as he had he just as quickly calmed down. "I guess it's OK with your day and all..."  
He paused before bending down. Satisfied that she really was asleep after he poked her face and  
got no reaction, he still hesitated before lightly kissing her forehead. After standing for a  
while watching her sleep he walked out of the room to attend to other matters.  
  
Usagi clenched the sheets as she squeezed her eyes tightly and tried to hold back tears.  
'I don't want to hear anymore...I don't want to be here anymore..." She leapt out of bed jumped  
out the window.(to the ground three feet below)  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
As Kouji ran his mind began to piece things together. 'It's her! It was her all along!  
What did she...? Usagi and Chikashi...that's how she got her revenge. And I fell right into  
her trap, but Genro didn't..." As Sakura rounded a corner Kouji followed an instant later only  
to find a dead end with a wall that was impossible to scale.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sakura held her breath from the roof top, scared that if she so much breathed Kouji would  
somehow know. Kouji would be mad. He had been madder at the Usagi girl than she had ever seen  
him. And if he redirected his anger at her the outcome would be worse because she had no Genro  
to save her and as far as she knew Kouji felt no attraction to her. She could hold her own   
against the rowdiest customer in the brothel but against Kouji she wasn't so sure. And she   
wasn't stupid enough to gamble on it. She sighed with relief when Kouji left. She turned to stare  
off at the lazily hanging clouds in the sky. When had her life become so abnormal? Day after day  
since she had ran away to join the brothel everything was the same and the customers eventually  
blurred together. And then Genro came. What was so different about him Sakura didn't know. She  
had been so surprised at his gentleness when they spent time together, his rationale for  
pursuing a relationship with her, and his kindness. So surprised that she eventually got scared.  
But now that he was back and so was she they could be together. Or they could be if it weren't  
for Usagi. She spotted a bunny shaped cloud and wished it death. She had made a mistake, there  
was no doubting that, but during her mistake the girl had come and seized him from her! 'Bunny,'  
she snorted, 'Her name sounds more like a person in my line of work than Sakura does!' But she  
would build a clean slate with Genro and start over. She stiffened as she heard steps approach  
and turned over to see Tasuki pass. Her eyes brightened as she leapt off the rooftop and   
literally into Tasuki's arms.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"SAILOR PLUTO!!!" Sailor Mars burst through the Time Gate, "Usagi's! Usagi's!"  
  
"Usagi's gone? Is that what you wanted to say?" Sailor Pluto said quietly as she walked  
through the fog towards Sailor Mars. "I was just about to contact you. This, you see, was a part  
of her destiny, but something's gone wrong."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Tasuki by pure reflex caught the large object falling towards him but in catching it   
almost fell over from the weight.  
  
"You're as strong as ever," Sakura commented feeling his biceps and snuggling up against  
him. Tasuki numbly nodded in shock and let her down. "I'm back!" she announced, "Did you miss  
me?"  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
She smiled. "Genro..." she parroted. "Genro..." she repeated and this time got serious,  
"Genro, about before...I was wrong," she threw her arms around him, "Forgive me?"  
  
"I did a long time ago," he shrugged her arms off, "I don't care about that stuff now.  
Where's Kouji?"  
  
"Kouji?" she burst out, "What about us? I'm back and all you can say is where's Kouji?"  
  
"This ain't a good time," Tasuki growled in frustration.  
  
"Genro, how 'bout a date?"  
  
"I can't" he tried to leave but Sakura swiftly grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't ignore me...don't ignore the feelings you have for me..." She inched closer to  
him and clung on to his arm, "Don't pretend I'm not here."  
  
Tasuki froze while old memories flooded back in his mind. "I can't," he repeated.  
  
"Sure you can," she whispered into his ear. She walked him front of him to block his way.  
"Just relax..." she raised herself up on her toes slowly. "Let me do the rest..." she whispered  
as she almost reached his lips.  
  
Quickly and unexpectedly Tasuki's arm pushed her away roughly as he snapped out of his  
memories. "Get away!"  
  
"WHY?" Sakura shouted through her tears, "WHY? For that slut Usagi? For her? Even after she and Chikashi.....even after they-"  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "How do you know?" he demanded, "How do  
you know? I ordered the men not to tell...but you.." he narrowed his eyes. "Now I see," he  
let go of her and ran off back towards the bandit hideout leaving Sakura alone with her tears,  
sorrow, and pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Sorry I don't know exactly what title Tasuki addressed his old master by but I guessed -sama.  
If anyone knows that Tasuki really called his deceased leader, could you please tell me? (BTW  
even though I don't know the title his old leaders name WAS Hakurou. If your confused go here  
--- http://www.geocities.com/~rence/TasukiShrine.html or here ---- http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Island/2175/kouji.html (they're the same sites)  
  
  
Hey wait!!!! In the 5th episode of the 2nd OVA's doesn't Tasuki say something like Haku Ro En?   
I dunno or something that SOUNDS like that...I'll go check it out! Although it's probably only  
connected by what the names mean.... 


	13. Chapter 13

Pure Hearts  
Chapter 13  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
After Sakura got herself somewhat collected she wandered around the streets in a daze,  
every now stray tear trickling down her face. It was her fault. She had known it from the start   
but had refused to admit it. She took a worn, yellowed, tattered paper out of her pocket. Up   
until now she had convinced herself that the words written there were wrong, that Genro had   
just been upset but now the truth finally hit her. When rounding a corner she slammed into   
another figure that sent her hurtling back. It took her a moment to recognize the crying and   
furiously apologizing blonde. "Usagi..." she spoke aloud.  
  
Usagi froze mid-bow. "Atsuko-san!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No. Sakura. My name is Sakura."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Excuse me!" Sailor Saturn struggled to have her voice heard over the racket of seven  
different senshi voicing their opinions. "EXCUSE ME!!!" The room fell silent as the normally   
quiet senshi of death and destruction shouted. Sailor Saturn coughed, "Ummm...before we try  
to figure out what to do about the problem, maybe we should know about the present situation."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"How could you do that, Kouji?" Tasuki demanded after discovering him drunk in the pub.  
  
"I...I don't know," Kouji mumbled, "Something...in my head...it isn't me..."  
  
"What?" Tasuki shook him as he saw Kouji was dozing off, "What?"  
  
"Leb me alone," Kouji pushed him away and sat down for another drink.  
  
//Tasuki!!!// A voice in Tasuki's head shouted //Tasuki, it's me Chichiri[no da]! Don't  
try to talk back, this is only a one way connection[no da]. I can't hold it up that much longer  
so just listen. Nakago's been casting a spell on someone there[no da]. I should've picked it up  
earlier but he disguised it as a viewing spell[no da]. The spell that Nakago cast is a  
controlling spell that forces them to act the ways he wants them to[no da]. I know the spell   
definitely wasn't cast on you or Usagi, but I think it's on Kouji[no da]. Sorry I can't break the  
spell from here, but Taiitsukun said that the girl with the help of your life force should be  
able to break it[no da]. Sorry, I can't hold this anymore[no da]. Look after Usagi!!!//  
  
"Damn," Tasuki muttered. He slipped under Kouji's arm and hoisted him up, "'K buddy,  
we gotta get you back."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi gasped. "Sakura as in..." she flushed and her eyes welled up with more tears.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Sakura as in Sakura."  
  
Usagi kept her eyes pasted to the ground. "Genro told me how he met you and how he went  
after you the next day."  
  
Sakura regarded the crying girl casually, "He didn't tell you anything other than that  
did he? If he did you wouldn't be crying." "Well then," She hoisted herself up on the wall, "Let  
me tell you the rest.'  
  
Usagi shook her head and turned to leave, "That's ok I don't need to hear more."  
  
"Yes," Sakura said firmly, "you do." She waited until Usagi reluctantly hoisted herself  
up on the wall besides her before continuing. "The next day Genro found me waitressing and  
being harassed by a drunk customer. He beat the customer up and ran with me outside. He didn't  
stop until we had reached a gorgeous valley. I don't remember what we talked about, but I do   
remember that we totally connected. After that we saw each other more often. Now that I think  
back I think the reason Genro wanted to be my boyfriend so badly was because we....and not   
because I was special or anything." Sakura paused to take a ragged sharp breath, "But after a   
while to confess the truth I got bored of him. Bored and scared because he was so sweet and so  
different from any other person I had met. During those days I stayed up shivering in fear that  
something would happen and his sweetness and kindness would vanish. And I don't know why, it  
was perfectly logical in my head at the time, but I began seeing a man in the village. As a  
boyfriend and not for my job. Tasuki eventually found out and confronted him about it.   
Unfortunately for him, my new boyfriend had numerous friends hiding in the corners. They   
surrounded Genro and beat him with their fists, pipes, wood, anything they could find. Genro  
barely survived. The man who beat him up was Chikashi. I broke up with him after that. After  
that I just couldn't face Genro. I avoided him whenever he tried to try to see me again. Genro  
eventually recovered but his boss's illness eventually became public. And Genro went to search  
for a cure to the disease. But before he left he gave me something." She dug the ragged paper  
out of her pocket again. "It basically says that...Genro and I weren't meant to be and that  
someday, someone would come who would change my life, make me a better person, and become the  
center of my being...but that person isn't him. When I got the note I just couldn't bear the  
thought of losing him so I traveled the world looking for him. And now I found him...and he  
rejected me." Sakura found to her surprise that her eyes were wet with tears.  
  
"Sakura-san..." Usagi leaned over and embraced the taller girl.  
  
After a moment of being comforted she pushed Usagi away. "Go now. Go to Genro. If you   
don't go soon he'll be worried." She stopped and offered a small smile, "By the way, between  
you and Chikashi...nothing happened."  
  
Usagi stared at her in disbelief before launching herself at Sakura and in the process  
almost knocking Sakura and herself off the wall.  
  
Sakura after regaining her balance gently pulled Usagi away. "Go to Genro! Stop wasting  
time here with me and face your problems instead of running away!" but she said it gently this  
time.  
  
Usagi hopped off the wall and nodded. She knew that she could not comfort Sakura more  
because she was the source of Sakura's sorrow, so she took Sakura's advice and started back to   
the hideout.  
  
While Usagi ran Sakura shouted to her. "I lost my chance with Genro. Make sure you don't  
lose yours!" Usagi so as to not aggravate Sakura more, did not respond that she had a boyfriend.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Pure Hearts  
Chapter 14  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)  
  
  
Ok heres the long Sakura commentary. You can skip it if you want but it explains somethings.  
  
Sakura commentary: Ok as I promised, I address the question on who is Sakura and why was she  
made. As some of you know(or may not know) Tasuki is not...umm...you know inexperienced in  
bed.(But it was ONCE only ONCE!!!!) The main reason why is because in order to become a   
Reikaku bandit you had to be...experienced so Tasuki and Kouji went to a brothel.(Kouji was  
there to *ahem* be a witness to the event O.o) So of course is Usagi and Tasuki were to pursue  
a relationship that...issue would come up. And then I started thinking of what Tasuki said when  
he got beaten up by evil Tamahome. You know, the one about how girls always get him beaten up  
and POOF! Tada! The birth of Sakura. The brothel part, the thing about Sakura and Tasuki's  
past, Kouji's old boss trying to protect him, the whole story thing Tasuki and Sakura launch  
into is all made up by moi, HOWEVER it is true that Tasuki really did do those things(no matter how much you deny it that doesn't change the facts. Believe me. I've tried.) BUT even though  
Tasuki did do that I do not know if he tried to pursue a relationship with the prostitute. The   
prostitute Tasuki was with probably wasn't named Sakura, but you never know! So there you have   
it! Sakura is a MADE up character by me (please don't use her without permission), no, she's not  
from another anime, and no, she's not based on one of the many Sakura anime characters.  
  
As for me posting Chapter 13 2 times thanks to PrincessLesse for pointing that out. Hehe I was  
trying to post it when fanfiction.net were having trouble and stuff and then I clicked the  
upload button and ack! it said there was some error and I was all GRRRRR!!! and then (stupid   
thing that I am) I tried to upload it again and then it said the same thing n then I was like  
GRRRRRRRRRR EVEN MORE!!!! I'LL POST IT LATER!!!! and of course it HAD posted the first time which  
lead 2 the 2 chapter 13s. But anway after that long and generally pointless story (hehe ur so   
SWEET if you actually read the whole thing!), THANKS PRINCESSLESSE!!! O yea and I know I don't   
say this often enough but THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!!! It's SO very sweet! I get all happy  
when I read them! Even if you post negative stuff it's nice to know it was worth your time to  
post it. (If you read the entire Sakura commentary and the 2 chapter 3s explaination AND the   
review thing AHAHAHA!!! ur so beyond sweet! Wanna b my new best friend?) The mp3 for this  
chapter and the next is Alone by Shimokawa Mikuni but I can't seem to find it...  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"USAGI!!! USAGI!!!" Tasuki clenched his teeth in anger, "Damn it! She must've run away  
again..." He started running back towards town when a voice stopped him  
  
"Tasuki, I'm here," she said faintly behind him.  
  
He cocked his head, "Tasuki? No Gen-chan?"  
  
Usagi smiled, "Well if you want to be called Gen-chan, then Gen-chan it is!"  
  
He smiled back before remembering the reason why he had been calling her in the first   
place. He grabbed her arm and ran with her back towards Kouji while explaining things along the  
way.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ummm..." Usagi fidgeted, "Are you sure I have to do this?"  
  
Tasuki scoffed, "Of course! That's what Taiisukun said!"  
  
"Ummm..." Usagi fidgeted again, "Are you sure I have to wear THIS?" She indicated towards  
her skimpy outfit.  
  
"It's more modest than that sailor outfit you wore!"  
  
Usagi huffed, "Well then are you sure THEY have to watch me?" She indicated towards the  
crowd of bandits behind her, many of them drooling except for one holding up a sign that said:  
Where did that beautiful man go????  
  
Tasuki shrugged and turned away from her. "Can't hurt."  
  
Usagi smiled briefly. 'So this is my punishment..' Aloud she said, "Alright! Let's get  
started!" She held up the crystal and directed her energy into it aiming it at Kouji.  
  
'Nai ya?* Stupid Chichiri. How am I supposed to direct my energy to her? I can't just  
flame the crystal or I'll hurt her...'  
  
Usagi stopped. "Gen-chan? What's wrong? I can't keep the energy up forever you know."  
  
He took a deep breath. 'Just act like you know what yer doing,' he commanded himself.  
Outwardly he laughed, "WUHAHAHAHA I was just seeing how powerful your energy thingy was!  
What're ya doing?" he snapped, "Get back to doing that energy thingamabobber!" Usagi shrugged  
and went back to work. 'What do I doooo???' his mind raced. He awkwardly made his way over to   
Usagi and just as awkwardly put his hands on her shoulders. Surprisingly he found himself glowing  
red and saw red energy sparks passing from him to Usagi. He watched as the sparks made their way  
to the crystal and the crystal too began to glow slightly pink. Warmth began to pass from Usagi  
to Tasuki's hands and spread from there, and suddenly Tasuki found himself being enveloped by the  
silver warm light.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Nakago seethed with fury. 'She's counteracting my spell!' He began to pace up and down.  
'Of course right now she has full control over him and once she's done she'll probably set up  
magical barriers that could take DAYS to breach, and then once she's done that she'll-"  
  
"Nakago-sama," Suboshi stood awkwardly at the door. 'Stupid! You should've checked what  
mood he was in before you came here!' Suboshi cursed himself inwardly. Suboshi edged closer   
towards the door, so he could bolt at the first sign of ki-throwing. "Amiboshi has been   
discovered, but they don't know he's Amiboshi, they think he's just a fan trying to be a Suzaku  
shichi seishi. He's on his way back now. The real Chiriko has shown up." To his surprise and   
amazement instead of Nakago growing angrier, he began to laugh.  
  
"Well then, your excuse for keeping away from Usagi has just failed, hasn't it? Ready the  
horses! I'm taking a trip to Mt. Reikaku."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Where...?" Tasuki spun around confused only to find he was in a vast open space that had  
various colors flashing all around him. No, that wasn't right. It wasn't color but rather...   
Tasuki followed a specific color with his eyes and suddenly the color became a part of him.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Nakago!" Yui ran out of the palace and rushed towards Nakago on his horse. "Nakago, how  
could you just leave me here?"  
  
"Yui-sama, Suboshi and Soi will be here with you. I'll be back shortly," he turned his   
horse towards the gate.  
  
"But Nakago! You told me you'd always be by my side!" Yui said pleading with him, "Stay.  
Please."  
  
"Yui-sama...I don't have time for this," Yui gasped and Nakago continued on, "You wish  
to have your friend, Usagi, away from Miaka's evil influence, don't you? Wouldn't that hurt  
Miaka deeply to know that one of your childhood friends chose you over Miaka? And don't you want  
of the Suzaku shichi seishi dead, so they can no longer complete the calling ceremony? I   
shall return in a few days with both Usagi, alive and well, and with the corpse of Tasuki."  
  
  
  
  
*Nai ya- You're gonna she this later coz Tasuki says this a lot and the translation doesn't sound  
as good or Tasuki-like. It's means like what the fuzzy is this? or What the-? or something to  
that effect I'm sure...  
  
  
In the next chapter of Pure Snow: Where is Tasuki and what does he see? What mishaps does Nakago  
come across on the way to Mt. Reikaku? 


	15. Chapter 15

Pure Hearts  
Chapter 15  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)  
  
  
'something something' means (s)he's thinking.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Where...?" Tasuki tried to move his eyes, but they wouldn't respond. "What...?" Tasuki  
gaze went up to the sky, but he didn't move his eyes up. What he saw freaked him out even more.  
"The Earth!!! B-b-but it's up in the sky!!!! Where the #%*! am I????"  
  
"Princess Serenity-sama, Endymion-sama is here to see you," A voice behind him said, and  
Tasuki's vision moved to the left.  
  
"Thank you. You are dismissed," a soft flowing voice answered, and Tasuki had the strange  
sensation that it came from him.  
  
'Puh-rin-ses-suh??? That weird word again. Is that..? What if? What if I'm seeing things  
through HER eyes???'  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Nakago scratched his head. "I was SURE the road to Mt. Reikaku was supposed to be here!"  
He spotted a house up ahead. He spurred his horse towards it. As he reached it a farmer came out  
armed with a hoe.  
  
"You here ta marry mai daughtur? I don' want no more of them birth defects," the farmer   
pointed the hoe menacingly at Nakago.  
  
'Oh god, a hick,' Nakago thought. Aloud he said, "Ahem. No, I was wondering where Mt.   
Reikaku was.."  
  
The farmer eyed him carefully, "Well, if yer not here ta marry mai daughtur, I KNOW yer  
here ta gimme dat purty horse of yers."  
  
Nakago narrowed his eyes annoyed, "I'm not giving you my horse."  
  
"Oh, well we'll just see 'bout that! FAMILY, COME ON OUT 'ERE!!!" the farmer hollered and  
from the house, one after another came 8 young men, 10 boys, 10 young women, 20 young girls, and  
8 wives all armed with hoes, pitchforks, and the like.  
  
Nakago shuddered at the deformities in the children. 'Oh shit.'  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The room fell silent. "So this is what has been happening..." Sailor Pluto said absent  
mindedly.  
  
"So the question is...what do we do about it?" Sailor Mercury said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
'Then that means the place with all the colors...was her mind! And is this...her memory?  
But no way, how could she be...where ever this is???' He realized at while he was thinking Usagi  
or rather Princess Serenity had started walking. Up ahead through her eyes he saw a man or rather  
a prince, and Princess Serenity began to run towards him.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Minna! I found something on my computer! It's...it's a link between this world and the  
world Usagi's in right now! It appears to be a...portal condenced into an object." Sailor Mercury  
exclaimed.  
  
"I'll go retrieve it!" Sailor Mars jumped up and ran out with Sailor Mercury's computer  
before anyone could object.  
  
"She shouldn't have gone by herself...I'll go with her!" Sailor Venus jumped up to go get  
her, but Sailor Neptune stopped her.  
  
"Don't you understand? She needs to help Usagi somehow by herself. Don't you understand  
the guilt she feels, when she knew partially about what would happen to Usagi-chan but didn't  
take any further measure to stop it other than warning her? It is only after she successfully   
completes this act that she will be able to face the Princess. Leave her be."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Kouji jumped out of bed, "Where..?"  
  
"Kouji? You're awake?" A fellow bandit poked his head in, "Man, we were kinda worried   
when you didn't wake up after Usagi-chan was done healing you. Usagi and Genro are out cold.  
Wanna see them?"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Endymion...ENDYMION!!!" Tasuki heard her say as she ran over to the man.  
  
'What? Are they brother and sister or something?" he questioned. His mind froze as she  
saw the man's looming face bend over. "GOD!!! HE'S GOING to KISS ME!!!" He thanked God when   
Princess Serenity closed her eyes. As the fear subsided his mind went to more serious thoughts,   
'They're kissing...Why?...EWWW!!! The body that I'm in just kissed a guy!!!! I'm the same as  
Nuriko!!!!'  
  
"Serenity...aishiteru..." The man murmured and Tasuki felt his breath catch in his throat  
as he awaited the answer.  
  
"Me, too(Atashi mo)..." Tasuki felt his mind go blank. 


	16. Chapter 16

Pure Hearts   
Chapter 16   
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)   
  
  
OK this fic is taking entirely TOO long, so what I've decided to do is...There's going to   
be NO 3rd season. Just a first season(this) and second season! Don't worry the third season   
wasn't actually gonna be that good anyway...   
HEY DID ANYONE NOTICE??? The second part of Forbidden(shortened to F) is up! It's an   
Inuyasha/Saillor Moon crossover. grrr! I'll bet u didn't notice! but anyway please read!   
There's next to no spoilers for Inuyasha in the first couple of chapters!   
As for the third fic of the Forbidden trilogy, umm..I really don't know. What should I   
do? How do you people feel about Ayashi no Ceres?   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
"Genro!!! Genro!" Kouji exclaimed as Genro opened his eyes, "You alright?"   
  
"Yea...I'm fine..." He responded. He turned his head sideways and saw Usagi lying on a   
bed next to him.   
  
"Are you ok? Do want-" Kouji asked excitedly.   
  
"Just leave me alone...leave me alone for a while," Genro turned away from his friend.   
  
"Oh...sure..." Kouji tried to wipe the hurt expression from his face and turned to the   
door.   
  
"Kouji? Are you ok?"   
  
"Yea," Kouji smiled before opening the door, "I'm good." And then he left.   
  
Tasuki had been stripped of his coat, boots, belt, and tessen, so they couldn't strangle,   
squeeze, hurt, accidentally burn or cause him any other kind of discomfort while he was sleeping.   
They now laid all in a neat pile at the foot of his bed. Tasuki sat up facing Usagi. He searched   
her face for any sign of if she was dreaming or if she was in the memory he had just been to. He   
noticed someone had taken it upon themselves to loosen her hair from her everyday buns and now   
her freely flowing hair laid underneath her like a carpet and some strands hanging over the   
edge of the bed and pooling down on the floor. He stayed there sitting on his bed, his legs   
dangling over the edge, staring at the peacefully sleeping, young maiden in front of him.   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
"Hicks!" Nakago clenched his hand into a fist, "I'll kill every last one of them...but   
for now I have to lie low..." He walked in the middle of a vast desert. "Now then.." he scratched   
his head, "which way do I turn to get to Mt. Reikaku?"   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
"Mmm..." Usagi shifted in her bed, "Chocolate fudge ice cream...pot roast...sukiyaki..."   
  
'Is that ALL she thinks about, FOOD?!?!' Tasuki thought.   
  
"Mmm...' she hugged the covers and frowned. Suddenly she sit sat up screaming, "GIVE ME   
BACK MY FOOD, MIAKA!!!!!" Tasuki fell back clutching his chest. After he got over his initial   
shock he smacked her over the head, and Usagi docilely laid back. Usagi then took to sucking on   
the edge of her pillow.   
  
'What a pig!' he thought, 'but...still...she looks damn cute...' He watched her heart   
shaped face suck away. He watched her soft, slightly curling lashes flutter now and then, her   
hair gently framing the delicate head, and the look of peace in her face. He took her hand, the   
hand she left motionless protruding out of the blankets while her other hand secured the pillow   
for sucking, and delicately traced the lines on her palm. Usagi frowned amidst the sucking and   
instinctively pulled her hand away in reaction to the unintentional tickling. Tasuki let her   
go and sighing got up from his chair, grabbed his pile of belongings, and headed towards the   
door. As he was about to shut it, he hesitated and stared at Usagi with a long and painful look   
before decidedly shutting it. As he walked away, he muttered softly, "Of all girls, why did it   
have to be you?"   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
"Here? No, is it there?" Rei was about ready to tear her hair out in frustration,   
"NOOO!! I should've grabbed Ami along with her way too, fricken' complicated computer!!!!!!"   
Suddenly she sharply inhaled as images, thoughts, and feelings invaded her head. As she opened   
her eyes, she knew without a doubt that the condensed portal was right to her left. She turned   
to face the National Library. 'So the portal...is inside a book?'   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
Usagi feasted heartily on her dinner of chocolate fudge ice cream, pot roast, sukiyaki,   
and ramen and much much more. But just then the sound of thunder roared throughout the heavens   
and Usagi was horrified when instead of lighting coming down towards her and her banquet, it was   
a face. The Big, Giant, Hungry face of Yuki Miaka. It came down and opened its enormous mouth and   
for a second Usagi thought she would be consumed along with the table full of delicious food.   
And as suddenly as the apparition appeared it was gone, along with the table and food. "GIVE ME   
BACK MY FOOD!!!!!" Usagi screamed now angry at her cowardice and lack of courage to defend her   
food moments before. She then felt a pang of pain at her head. 'Miaka must have my head while she   
was trying to get the food!' she thought furious, 'Give it BAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaACK!'. And then   
as if in response to her prayers a pacifier suddenly met with her lips and she sucked contently.   
She did this for a fair amount of time until suddenly she discovered a dancing feather on her   
hand. The pacifier forgotten she focused entirely on the feather until that, too, like the   
forgotten pacifier melted away and another dream started.   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
'That room...Important Documents Reference Room...what a strange energy, totally unlike   
anything I've encountered...but....another energy along with it. Human energy...?' Just then   
from inside the room a voice exclaimed, "I can't believe you'd say something so STUPID to the   
Emperor!!!!! I'm so ashamed, I can't believe she's my sister!"   
  
"Ummm..." Rei frowned unsure of what to do.   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
"Hey, Rei do you know wher-" Mamoru trailed off when he saw that it wasn't Rei in the   
room but rather all of the senshi (excluding Rei). "W-what happened?" he demanded, "Where's Usagi   
and Rei?"   
  
"Mamoru-san! Ummm...please calm down. What are you doing here?" Ami exclaimed surprised   
as his appearance as they all were excluding Setsuna. After all, wasn't he supposed to be in   
Harvard?   
  
"I have a couple days off for a vacation, and I didn't tell Usako, because I thought I'd   
come and surprise her, but when I got here her father hung up the phone once he realized it was   
me, but his mother after I called the fourth time said they didn't know where Usako was, and   
they were worried so I thought Rei might know so I headed over here and here I find you guys!   
Now where are they?"   
  
"Whoa there! Take a breath!" Minako said, "Well you see...it's like this..."   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
"Do you think if things had been different, if she hadn't came, do you think Genro   
would've...?" Sakura asked Kouji.   
  
Kouji shrugged, "What're you askin' me for?"   
  
"Oh..."   
  
Kouji softened at the look of disappointment on Sakura's face, "But you know I'm pretty   
sure he's ready to, you know, forgive and forget or whatever, and I do know he'd like to be   
friends."   
  
"Forgive and Forget?" Sakura laughed, "Genro sure has changed..."   
  
"For the better or for the worse?"   
  
"I don't know..." Sakura admitted. She leaned back against the roof and tilted her head   
up to the heavens. Kouji followed her line of sight to the full moon brightly hanging in the   
sky. "But that girl," Sakura continued on, "there's something special about her..." Suddenly   
Kouji burst out laughing. Sakura whirled around angrily thinking that he was laughing at her   
speech.   
  
"PUHAHAHAHA!!! No, Kura-chan, it's not about you! Hehe it's just Usagi on the Moon! You   
know bunny on the moon! Why didn't I think about that before?"   
  
'Kura...chan?' Sakura thought unsure of how to take it.   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
(Down below, Genro was listen in on them)   
  
'Something special...if only they knew. I should've never gotten involved with her...'   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
"And now she's FALLING in love with that guy!!!" Minako waved her hands around to   
emphasize her point, "And YOU have to win her back?"   
  
"Wait, falling in love? H-how do you know?" Mamoru shouted.   
  
"Well coz he's CUUUUTE and SWEEEET and he has the MOST ADORABLE fangs!!!" Minako shouted.   
  
"He looks like my old senpai..."   
  
"Oh please! Saying Tasuki-sama looks like your old boyfriend is like saying the color   
lilac looks like poop brown!" Hotaru burst out before she could help herself.   
  
"Sama?" Haruka raised an eyebrow and Hotaru blushed.   
  
"WHAAAAAAAAATTT????? ARE YOU CALLING MY SENPAI UGLY?????"   
  
"Mako-chan, calm down!" Minako hissed, "She's just a kid!"   
  
Amidst all the clamor that was going on Mamoru had snuck out. A voice questioned him once   
he was outside the temple. "So you won't fight for her? You won't try to win her back?"   
  
He turned and faced Setsuna. "If she won't be faithful to to me. I don't know..." he had   
to stop as sadness chocked up his voice.   
  
"I see..." Setsuna said, "But you know, she is keeping faithful to you. Of course she is   
attracted to Tasuki-san, but she would never allow herself or him to make a move."   
  
"WHY?" Mamoru suddenly burst out, "Because she feels sorry for me? Because she thinks she   
still loves me?"   
  
"Thinks?" Setsuna questioned.   
  
"Yes, thinks! I've been away for a year! All I am is just a memory to her now! I came   
back to confirm our love. The only think she's being faithful to is a memory, a shadow! You know   
what? Tell her...Tell her to do whatever she likes! To pursue him and see if he makes her feel   
things she's never felt before around me. And if she doesn't...then that'll be the confirmation   
of our love." Pain contorted his features and he sped away to his motorcycle.   
  
As he rain something fell to his pocket and plinked on the ground. Setsuna bent over to   
pick it up. 'An engagement ring?' 


	17. Chapter 17

Pure Snow  
Chapter 17  
loupgarou7  
  
  
  
Hmmm...I think I'm going to have to say this is R rated just for this chapter coz of the strong language.  
OMG! It's been so long since I updated!!! SweetKawaiiAngel and other's who've been still wondering 1/2 a  
year after my last update when the next chapter's going to come out! This is for you!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Usagi-san. There's a message from Mamoru-san."  
  
"P-Pluto!" Usagi exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" She took a moment to look around at the empty  
space around her. "Where is here anyway?"  
  
"This is your dream. Please listen carefully. Your destiny has changed slightly. I considered going  
back in time to correct the mistake, but Ma-"  
  
"wait, what change? That Nakago kidnapped me?"  
  
"No, that was a part of your planned fate, but what was not was that you would fall in love with the  
Suzaku shichi seishi known as Tasuki."  
  
"I'm not!" she interrupted startled.  
  
"Usagi-san, your senshi themselves acknowldge this as does Mamoru."  
  
"They...wait...he? When did he come back?"  
  
"Mamoru came from Harvard for vacation. When he heard of your situation he told me to tell you this:  
He wants you to have happiness. Find out who you love. He wants you to pursue a relationship with  
him."  
  
"But I don't-!"  
  
"You do, Princess. You do. Now go wake up and find out if that love is real."  
  
"Setsuna-san, I've been hiding this for a while...but I know. I know that you liked him*. So, I want  
you to take your own advice."  
  
"Princess! That's preposterous! I don't-!"  
  
"You do."  
  
"...No matter what happens, always remember that my loyalties lie with you."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey you! Drop that book right now!" Rei finally deciding on an approach burst into the Reference room.  
  
Keisuke bewildered dropped and backed away from the book fully expecting to be arrested. His jaw dropped  
as he glances to the door not to see a fully armed security guard but rather saw a gorgeous raven-haired  
girl standing at the doorway...for a second before she made a mad dash for the book.  
  
Keisuke coming to his senses, too, scrambled for the book. The next few moments would be permanently  
burned into his memory for his entire life time. He reached for the book straining with all his strength  
to reach it first. He saw her hand grab it first before he, too, reached it and his body collided with  
hers sending them flying to the bookshelf where the old, weathered oak shelf creaked and swayed before  
promptly falling over on top of them sending musty old novels falling to the ground and them and  
creating a cloud of dust.   
  
"Mmm.." he heard a groan from underneath him, and when he dared to open his eyes, he saw nothing but  
darkness. He got up on his hands and knees, pushing the shelf up by his back, but he frowned as he  
felt something funny. His left hand was feeling something different than his right. Whatever he was  
grabbing it was soft, warm, and -he took a moment to squeeze it- definitely squishy. The realization  
of what it was dawned on him the same time the shriek came from underneath him, "MY VIRGIN BREAST!  
YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!"  
  
And it sure as hell wasn't an easy memory to forget of keeping the bookshelf from collapsing on both him  
and a girl currently rabidly pummeling away at his face.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Tasuki?" A tentative voice called out as she knocked lightly on the door. Pausing for a few moments,  
she tried the handle hoping the bandit had been right in telling her he was here. It opened easily  
and she took cautious steps inside. It was an ordinary bedroom, like the others with a bed on one side   
and a desk on the other. Presently Tasuki sat at the desk, but not without company. In front of him were  
two empty bottled of sake and four full ones awaiting their fate.  
  
Usagi shifted on her feet nervously. She really wanted to talk to him. About what she wasn't so sure  
but she was sure that if they just talked... But she wanted to talk to Tasuki Tasuki, not the drunk,  
dancing on the table Tasuki.  
  
Her musings were interrupted as he got up, the chair scraping on the stone floor, and Usagi stood  
frozen at the doorway. Turning towards her, he gazed at her sharply pinning her feet to the ground,  
and Usagi mentally kicked herself. What had she been doing. What had she been expecting to talk to  
him about? Why was she so STUPID???  
  
"Usagi..." he mumbled softly, looking to the dull brown floor.  
  
No, this wouldn't be a dancing, happy, drunk Tasuki. This was a serious, drunk Tasuki. Somehow, she  
wished more for the happy one. "Umm...you know, Tasuki, I was thinking...why don't we decorate the  
place and have a party? I mean this place gets kind of boring and-"  
  
"Don't," he interrupted, his voice as hard as diamond. "Don't try to change the subject."  
  
"Ehehe," she laughed weakly, "Oh, you mean we were on a subject?" She smiled weakly trying  
desperately to not notice the heavy air that hung over them.  
  
"Tell me why," he said. Usagi decided she definitly didn't like the fact that she couldn't see his  
eyes, and hated it even more that he was currently making his way towards her dragging his feet  
on the ground sending up small flurries of dirt.  
  
"E-Excuse me?" she squeeked. She instinctively backed away. Her eyes widened as she felt her  
back hit something and cursed in her mind as she heard a clicking sound and realized that she had   
unintentionally just shut the door of the room. Despite the little voice in her head telling her that  
backing away even more would just push herself further into a corner, she ignored it putting instincts  
first. As she felt the rough wood of the door on the back of her ceremonial outfit, she thought three  
things.  
1. She was still her tight, silk ceremonial outfit, and it was currently flashing her legs and cleavage   
like crazy with its high slits and low V-neck.  
2. He might not be serious drunk Tasuki. He may be angry drunk Tasuki.  
And 3. The unsanded wood against her back would serve great for a back scratching.  
She gulped hoping for someone, anyone, to come and interrupt the moment. She was indecisive at times.  
She knew that, but she just wanted time. She needed time. That's why she had come here. To mull over  
Setsuna's words, to attempt to take them to heart, and most of all to confirm what these feelings were  
that she had for him. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready. She squeezed her eyes shut, as Tasuki finally  
reached her.  
  
As she felt something touch her face, she automatically flinched. If her eyes had been open, she would've  
seen the flash of pain run through his golden eyes. "Tell me why every girl I've always liked always likes  
someone else," he said hoarsely, his voice choked with emotion. He touched her cheek once again and this  
time she did not flinch. "Tell me why I burn with the thought of you with another," he ran his hands   
through her soft, golden hair as they slid off his fingers like silk. "Tell me why I so desperately  
don't want you to go home," he slid his hands down her cheek warm from the heat radiating from her  
blush, and traced the outlines of her sensual lips with his calloused fingers. "I'm a bandit, so  
tell me why I shouldn't steal you away from your Endymoin."  
  
Her eyes snapped open, her crystalline orbs full of confusion, wonder, and if you looked deeper  
happiness. "How do you know..?"  
  
"I saw it through your eyes during the ceremony. He's your lover," he spat out bitterly.  
  
"I-!" She said squickly, her voice tinted with a note of desperation, but paused. "I don't know  
about that anymore..."  
  
And that was all he needed. Leaning forward, he caught her lips with his own and engaged her in a  
searing kiss that spread through her body like wildfire. Although the kiss itself was on the whole  
chaste, the burning passion inside him conveyed through his lips was what made her heart beat so  
fast and herself arch up for more. He pulled her closer to him and Usagi now instead of backing  
against the wooden door, pressed herself closer to him craving for his touch, his warmth, and  
his scent. Just as their kissing was becoming more longing and passionate, just as his arm pulled  
her as close as possible, just as Usagi could no longer feel where her skin ended and his began,  
he broke the kiss pulling away as they both with flushed faces gasped for breath. Brought back down  
to reality to the position she was in, she blushed and looked downwards, but did not try to pull  
away, a fact with which Tasuki was overjoyed with.  
  
He pushed away his escatic feelings for a more serious question he had to ask her. "If you want we can stop.   
We can just forget everything that happened and you can go home to _him_, innocent of everything   
that happened." Taking his hand he brushed it across her cheek, savoring the feel of her smooth skin.  
  
"I..." Usagi paused, "I never thought myself as decisive. At school I'd resolve to do my best but  
I always lacked the will to bring myself to study and do homework. But I always thought that I was unwavering  
in love. Sure, I checked out guys at the mall, but for me it was all or nothing. And I never met another  
who made me want to give my all to him like Mamo-chan, or as you know him Endymoin." The light from Tasuki's  
eyes went out consumed by the darkness of despair, and no longer wishing to be in her arms, he made a move  
to get away, but her hands clung steadfastly, and her clear eyes looked in to his unwavering. "But Tasuki,  
that's what I thought before I met you."  
  
His eyes softened and he held her tight, running his fingers through his hair and simply enjoying the  
feel of her body next to his. Suddenly he felt her body shaking and bewildered he pulled her away  
to see that she indeed was crying.  
  
"Usagi, Whats wrong? Does it hurt?" Tasuki asked alarmed, and all she could do was shake her head in the  
midst of her sobs. Her throat was too choked up, her vision too blurred, and her heart too full to express  
the reason why she was crying. And even if she did explain she doubted he would understand tears for  
anything but sorrow. And so she cried for the sadness of shedding her first boyfriend, but more largely  
for the beauty of it all, the fact that she had met Tasuki, that she loved him, and that she could be at  
such peace with him.  
  
"Genro, you bastard!" A muffled voice shouted from behind the doorway before it was flung open catching  
Usagi square in the back of the head. Sakura rushed inside a second later her cheeks flamed with anger.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing to...Usagi...chan..." Sakura finished off her sentence lamely  
sheepishly grinning at Genro glaring at her from the floor with Usagi's still body in his arms, a nasty   
welt on her head swelling quickly.  
  
Kouji a minute later appeared by Sakura's side. "Oops. Sorry bout that, Genro, but when we were passing  
by it really sounded like you were doing something ecchi with her."  
  
"E..E.E...ECCHI!?!?" Tasuki shouted covering between being complete embarressed or uncontrollably angery.  
Kouji and Sakura decided that it would be safest to escape in this moment of equivocating between the two.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Hotohori!!!~" Miaka called out cheerfully running down the hallway to the throne room. As she  
ran in throwing the gold plated doors open she attempted to skid to a stop before crashing into  
the desk Hotohori was bent over ordering this and that and signing these documents and those  
documents. Attempted. Unfortunately the lavish rug decided to stick to the soles of Miaka's  
school shoes, and she backwards disappearing from Hotohori's view behind the desk.  
  
"Miaka!" Hotohori stood up alarmed, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine fine!" Miaka sprang up genki as ever beaming. "Good thing for those martial arts lessons from  
Tamahome! I remembered to keep my head up this time when falling down! But Hotohori...I have a favor  
to ask!" She clapped her hands together in prayer position bowing her head.  
  
Hotohori smiled and sat down again assured that she was safe. "What is it, Miaka?"  
  
"Can we pleaaaasse go to Mount Reikaku and visit Tasuki and Usagi-chan? PLEASE!!! I really want to  
surprise them and see how they're doing!"  
  
Hotohori frowned. "Well, they'd be coming home anyway in approximately two weeks..." He watched as  
Miaka's face fell her hopes dashed. "...But I suppose that it wouldn't hurt. I know how staying for  
so long in this palace has bored you."  
  
"REALLY??? WAI!" Miaka flung herself over the desk giving Hotohori a huge hug and ran off shouting  
"I'll tell the others!"  
  
Hotohori sighed and resigned himself to picking up the papers that Miaka had scattered on the floor  
as she had pulled herself off his desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmm...the scene with Keisuke and Rei...chliched enough you think?  
  
*In the manga I heard there were hints of an unrequited love on Setsuna's part for Endymoin. 


	18. Chapter 18

Pure Snow  
Chapter 18  
loupgarou7  
  
  
  
  
News: All my fics will be updated in order!!! ^-^ I'm having loads of fun writing up stuff for Quintessence   
so that just means more updates for the quickly ending Pure Snow...*sigh* until second season   
comes rolling along...or unless I get lazy and go back to the I'll-update-when-I-feel-like-it attitude.   
Don't worry, when I do all of your have permission to flame me to get me moving again ^-^.  
  
Lady Rinehart: Really? Haha guess that teaches me something about listening to the first thing I  
hear! Thanx for the info (and I wish I had money to buy the manga to see this for myself), but my   
creativity for this fic is kinda zero because I wanna get to the sequel real quick, so if you'll forgive   
me for inaccuracies I'm too tired to change it.  
  
Serenity Raye: Gomen Nasai!~ -_- the lack of description is the result of my "ahh! I have to  
update THIS fic again?" stage...well either that or I was up late writing (my most inspirational  
time of day..err..night) and kind of too tired to fix it the next day. Here's a mini-description:  
short, tight, V-necked. How's that? -_-;; sorry it's 11:30 and I got up at 6:00 today...  
Also about the songs...hmm haha you just reminded me to start doing that again! Sorry most of  
those links were posted more than a year ago and mp3 sites have a tendency to close down...  
Before no one really said anything about the music that much, and no one really complained when   
I stopped doing it so I just assumed no one really cared.  
  
ElberethUndomiel: Haha so you figured it out? Yup she's been liking him for a couple of years  
(months?) now so I thought it'd be more realistic to not have her just forget all her old feelings  
the next day. Haha it took me half a year to get over a guy who I liked for two months. I  
doubt she'd fare any better. ^-^. oh yea and thanx!  
  
To all who reviewed: ~*^-^*~ Did I mention that I love you guys?   
  
  
  
This chapter's mp3 (thanks to Serenity Raye-san): Shiroi Koibito by Jungle Smile. It's a really great  
song! So sweet! Sorry but it's kind of hard to find websites offering mp3s nowadays.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Setsuna!" Usagi called out, "I know you can hear me calling you!"  
  
Setsuna materialized at her bidding into her dark space. "What is it you wish to speak of?"  
  
"Setsuna!" Usagi squealed, "It's been too long!"  
  
"Forty minutes?"  
  
"Huh? Are you drunk, Setsuna-san? It's been two days!" Usagi responded confused.  
  
"Oh, yes. The time difference!" Setsuna remarked admonishing herself for having forgotten.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's nothing important," she assured. "Usagi-san? Why did you call me here?"  
  
"It's about...Chibi-usa. What's going to become of her?" Usagi lowered her eyes troubled as she  
was brought back to her main point.  
  
Setsuna was silent staring at the morose princess before breaking out into a smile. "Princess,"  
she called affectionately. "I would think that you would have more faith in the permanence of  
souls," she said teasingly.  
  
Usagi brightened, "Then that means..."  
  
"Iie. Not quite."  
  
"What? But you said-!"  
  
"Hai," Setsuna lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry I neglected to inform you before. She will exist...  
but not as your daughter..." Setsuna moved her hands on her own womb as a hint to the confused  
princess.  
  
Usagi eyes widened, "Then that means-!...SETSUNA!!! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE MY DAUGHTER???"  
  
Setsuna winced unsure of whether the younger girl was furious or delighted.  
  
Usagi laughed, "Well, you were like a second mother to her before! Demo, Setsuna-san, I have a  
condition!"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You let me be like a second mother to her, too. I know it's kind of presumptuous, but...I really  
love her, still."  
  
"Of course," Setsuna obliged. Pausing she pursed her lips and turned her head as if hearing something  
far off in the distance although try as she might, Usagi didn't. "Usagi-san, he's calling you.  
It's time to go wake up."  
  
Usagi pouted, "And this dream's so nice, too."  
  
"But being with Tasuki's nicer, isn't it?"  
  
Usagi giggled nervously, "Do you blame me?"  
  
"You should be heading back. I'll give the girls your best wishes."  
  
"Thank you. For many things."  
  
"That's what I should be saying to you."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh. So your sister's stuck in there." Rei fiddled with her thumbs as she sat in the middle  
of the dusty floor with Keisuke the book between them.  
  
"Yea...so your best friend's stuck in there."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"...."  
  
"....so. Did you read about her? The klutzy, retarded blonde?"  
  
Keisuke laughed, "This book kinda overdoes things. It described my clutzy, retarded sister as the  
graceful powerful Suzaku no Miko. But now that you mention it...there was a princess. There wasn't  
much about her but she escaped from Nakago with them and then went somewhere with one of the seishi."  
  
"Tasuki, isn't it?"  
  
"Yea!" Keisuke's eyes stared at her in surprise, "How do you know these things?"  
  
"I'm a miko at the Hikawa Shrine. I knew that something was going to happen to Usagi on that day...and  
I warned her, but that was all. It's my fault she got sucked into that book, and it's now my  
responsibility to get her out."  
  
"Iie! Rei-san, you didn't know! I mean you knew, but you didn't know! You can't blame yourself  
for something that couldn't have been helped. Besides I'm sure Usagi-san's enjoying her time  
there!"  
  
Rei laughed, "That odango atama definitely is, but what if this happens in the future and the consequences  
turn out to be not so light? I would never forgive myself."  
  
"I would," Keisuke said firmly, "I would forgive you." He blushed. "Iie! What am I saying? I meant  
that uhhh...forgiving yourself is a step that comes after others forgiving you and...ummm....that  
is..."  
  
"Thank you, Keisuke-kun." Rei smiled at him. "But Keisuke-kun, you too feel guilty don't you? For not  
having gone into the book to protect your little sister. I knew from the way you talked about her.  
You're a great brother."  
  
Keisuke laughed with embarrassment and looked away. "Speaking of the book...what did you need it for  
anyway?"  
  
"We need a mediu-"  
  
"There's no need for it," Setsuna's smooth, cool voice glided through the awkward air in the room,  
"Thing's will take place at their own pace, and Usagi will be back here before the day is done."  
  
"Setsuna-san!" Rei stood, "The-then why did you send me here in the first place?"  
  
"Send you?" Setsuna raised her eyebrow, "If I remember correctly you sent yourself as soon as you heard  
there was a medium taking Ami-san's computer with you."  
  
"Oh, yea," Rei blushed, "That's right." She got up dusting herself off. "So, maybe I'll see you  
around?"  
  
"Yea," Keisuke responded enthusiastically, "Yea, I'd really like that."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Ne!~ Tasuki, where are you taking me?" Usagi asked for the thirty-second time since he had  
woken her up. She stumbled in the dark (well dark to her) in a rich deep purple kimono she  
had borrowed from Sakura, blindfolded and clinging to the hand of Tasuki as if for dear life  
as she listened to the sounds of a variety of people around her. She guessed that she was in   
a market place but for all she knew he could be leading her through the public baths.  
  
"Secret! I told ya already! Get it through your head!" Tasuki gruffly responded.  
  
Usagi pouted. "Tasuki, you're no fun at all!"  
  
"You have no patience at all, do you?"  
  
"Nope!" Usagi admitted. A goofy grin crossed her face before she let of his hand and launched herself   
at Tasuki where she supposed his waist was and latched on to it. "But that's why you love me, RIGHT?"  
  
"U-USAGI!!!" She heard Tasuki screaming...to her right. Uh-oh.  
  
"Hohoho. I'm so sorry, sweetie, but I don't go that way!" She heard a high-pitched voice above  
her giggle. Usagi let go of the waist frowning. Mortified, but still frowning. Something wasn't  
right. She was sure that the waist had been one of a man, but the voice. But then again the voice  
to was too high-pitched. Almost like...a man trying to be a woman!  
  
"Usagi," Tasuki growled, "You're so much trouble." Taking her arm he led her away.  
  
"Tasuki! Was that person just now-"  
  
"You don't want to know. You really don't."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"I smell food," Usagi declared.  
  
"You would," Tasuki snorted.  
  
"You'd be scared if I didn't," she pointed out.  
  
"Sadly enough, that's actually true."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"You can take off the blindfold now," he informed her.  
  
She carefully took it off preparing herself for what kind of magnificent scene might greet her. Instead  
she was greeted with the scene of a not so clean restaurant. "A restaurant? That's your big surprise?  
Tasuki!" she shouted exasperated, "I was going to go to this restaurant anyway today!"  
  
"Well excuse me," Tasuki said disgruntled as he sat himself down across the wooden table. "And  
this was supposed to be romantic," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Did you say something, Tasuki?" Usagi asked as she sat herself down on the wooden bench on the  
other side of the table.  
  
"Naw," he shook his head.  
  
"So, I'm assuming that I can order anything and everything I want?" she narrowed her eyes at him over  
the menu.  
  
"Order what you like," he told her, and while she was in escatasy checking the menu, Tasuki took his  
bag down from his shoulder and checked the precocious cargo. Taking out his tessen, he rummaged  
inside until his hand brushed across the familiar rough shell of a fortune cookie. He opened his  
bag a bit, letting a bit of light shed in, to check to make sure the cookie was unbroken. He carefully  
took it out and set it by his side out of Usagi's line of sight. With that secured, he shoved his  
hand in his bag again this time searching for something not so fragile. Once his hand brushed past  
the cool, slick metal, he grasped it and pulled out the bracelet. He admired it in the light  
momentarily. The sunlight from the window next to him caught gold and clear jewels of the  
bracelet reflecting their light on to the bench below. The intricately engraved pattern of  
leaves and vines glowed silver with the light.  
  
"Tasuki?" Usagi called his name hesitantly. Tasuki startled from his trance dropped the bracelet  
and it fell with a clatter onto the bench. "What was that?" Usagi cried out, and she began  
to rise from her seat.  
  
Heavily sweating-dropping, Tasuki himself rose and placed himself in front of the fortune cookie  
and bracelet. "My tessen, my tessen. Don't worry!"  
  
"Oh," Usagi said as she sat down again. "Funny, that didn't sound like your tessen." She stared at  
him doubtfully as he sweated under her heavy scrutiny.  
  
"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!" the waitress apologized upon arriving, "Would you care to order  
now?"  
  
"HAI!" Usagi responded enthusiastically. Tasuki breathed a heavy sigh of relief before settling  
himself down again.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Na, Usagi," Tasuki said. Usagi took a moment to look up from stuffing her face. "There's something  
weird in my soup. I'm going to go talk to the waitress about it."  
  
"Ish ok!" she said flakes of food flying from her mouth. She took a moment to swallow before  
continuing on, "We can just call her! EXCUSE ME! WAIT-"  
  
"No!" Tasuki shouted as he reached across the table to cover her mouth. "I'll go talk to her about  
it. Yea." Hiding the fortune cookie in his other hand, he took the bowl of soup and headed to the  
front of the restaurant.  
  
Usagi stared at his retreating figure for a while before shrugging and continuing on gorging herself.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Listen. This fortune cookie has a very special message in it. I want you to take it to my  
table in two minutes, and make sure the fortune cookie's facing her." Tasuki commanded.  
  
The girl stared at him dubiously. "Extra fee."  
  
Tasuki sighed calculating exactly how much money she had drained from him and how many raids he'd have to  
pull off to get that whole filled up. "Got it."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Open it," Tasuki urged gently.  
  
"What?" Usagi whined, "But I'm so full, and it's not like fortune cookies taste that good anyway.  
You can have them both Tasuki." She pouted at him across the table full of heaps of dirty dishes   
looking miraculously as skinny as she had looked coming in.  
  
"OPEN IT," he repeated slowly feeling a vein on his head start to throb with frustration.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not eating it," Usagi relented. Taking the fortune cookie she broke it and  
took the slip out reading it slowly. "Follow through with your diet, and it will bring you wonderful  
results."  
  
"WHAT?" he shouted. Reaching across he snatched it away from her and confirmed that what she had  
read was true. "Open the other one."  
  
"Ok," Usagi said submissively, as she took and opened the other. "Be prepared to give up something  
dear to you."  
  
"WHAT?" Tasuki cried. "B-b-but!" he sputtered.  
  
Across the room at another table a girl began hysterically crying for joy with a slip of the fortune  
cookie paper, telling her stunned boyfriend that she definitely would marry him. Tasuki sighed.  
There went his perfectly romantic moment. Grabbing the bracelet, he sighed and tossed it at her.  
  
Usagi caught it and looked down at the bracelet dazzled. "Tasuki...what is this?"  
  
He rose from the table and made his way to her side, kneeling. "Usagi, would you give me your hand  
in marriage?" Usagi gaped at him stunned. "Of course not immediately," Tasuk added in hastily,  
"Eventually, when you're ready. But for tonight, would you give me the promise of that you'll consider  
it?" Her eyes welled up with tears, and Tasuki became worried. "You really don't have to  
if you don't want to, it's not like I'm going to kick you out if you don't accept, bu-" he was silenced  
as she cupped his face with one of her hands, her other clutching the bracelet, and leaned down giving  
him a short but passionate kiss sending his body heat up a notch or two.  
  
"I honestly don't know if I can every marry you," she said sadly, her tears slowly running down her  
cheeks as she stroked his cheek absentmindedly, "But I know that I love you, Tasuki. I really do, no  
matter what happens between us." She smiled at him slowly.  
  
He smiled back and taking the bracelet from her hand, he slipped it on. "That's enough for me," he  
replied. He scooped her up and took her place on the bench depositing her on his lap. He embraced her  
softly, closing his eyes and just breathing in her presence as across the room the furious and  
humiliated girlfriend walked out on her boyfriend who had said he had no intention of marrying her.  
His eyes snapped open as he felt her body stiffen. "Usagi?" he shook her softly, and snapped his  
fingers in front of her dazed eyes. "Usagi?" he was more frantic now, more rough, but still no  
response.  
  
"He's coming," she whispered her eyes transfixed on something Tasuki couldn't see. "Nakago, he's come  
for me." was all she could say before the walls of the building were torn apart from a ki blast.  
  
  
  
  
It's so nice to know that people still care about this fic.... 


	19. Chapter 19

Pure Snow  
  
Umm...well so i realized what a meanie i was to leave this story hanging when i had like one chapter left  
  
to write, so i decided i might as well finish it for peace of mind. :] thanks for all the encouraging, often  
  
threatening reviews reminding me to get my ass in gear. luv ya guys. Sorry if there are any inconsistancies in  
  
this story but I haven't even read my own story in like more than a year. Oh yea and I know i did write a few  
  
chapters back that Miaka and Hotohori were planning a visit..uhh..yea..forget about that ;  
  
major thanks to:  
  
Uh-Oh   
  
Shadow Nightress  
  
Bunnychan   
  
unspoiledrini   
  
SweetKawaiiAngel  
  
Shikai-sama  
  
Azure Angel Venus  
  
Mary Bachiu  
  
Sailor Star Scream  
  
lalu   
  
Bluejello  
  
woah   
  
Serenity Raye  
  
Lilmakochan  
  
Chibi Chibi   
  
Z.Z Zarah   
  
Squirrel   
  
Thanks for the threats. This chapter's for you.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Usagi!" Tasuki called out in the debris, fighting the urge to cough from the particles of dust that invaded  
  
his lungs. His eyes strained to cut through the curtain of dirt thrown up in the air. He struggled to free  
  
his leg from the piece of brick pinning it to the ground. He finally threw it off but not without leaving  
  
a wide gash down his left thigh. Ignoring the stinging pain, he stumbled up and began his search. "Usagi!" he  
  
screamed again. He opened his mouth to scream again when suddenly a blast of ki caught him by his left side,  
  
and he was sent hurdling through the air.  
  
He landed awkwardly on his right side, but luckily remembered to keep his head up so it did not strike the ground.  
  
When his vision cleared, he looked up to see Nakago glowering above him, but what captivated his attention the  
  
most was the package Nakago had in his arms. Usagi laid there, blood trickling from her forehead, but luckily  
  
looked safe enough. "Usa-" he started to breathe, but Nakago delivered a swift kick to his ribs.  
  
"Nobody ever steals my key to immortality," Nakago said steelily before commencing an all out assault.  
  
Tasuki tried his best to ward off the swift kicks, but found himself overwhelmed by the sheer power and   
  
speed of them.   
  
Usagi..he had to save Usagi from the arms of this monster, but he could not extract himself  
  
from the rain of blows Nakago delivered. Power...if only he could have the power. His eyes moistened, not  
  
from the pain his body was undergoing, but rather from the frustration that he lacked the power to save  
  
the woman he had come to like, no, love, he realized. She caused things in him, changes, that he had not  
  
thought possible. Despite the troubles she caused, she gave his life a completeness he had never had before.  
  
He couldn't give that up to anyone, especially someone as undeserving as Nakago. 'Suzaku...please give me the  
  
power..' he pleaded, 'please..it doesn't matter what the cost is. I need to complete this task.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Suzaku...please give me the power..please..it doesn't matter what the cost is. I need to complete this task.'  
  
Nuriko looked up from his task of applying make-up.  
  
Chiriko put down the scrolls he was laboring over.  
  
Tamahome stopped his fighting training.  
  
Mitsukake halted while wrapping a bandage around the wound of a patient.  
  
Hotohori faltered mid-speech in a meeting with his council members.  
  
Chichiri broke the incantation he was chanting.  
  
Miaka put down the roasted leg of cow she was about to sink her teeth into.  
  
Altogether, the servants of Suzaku heard the desperate prayer of their comrade. Altogether they halted their  
  
activities and struggled to channel their power to their friend in hopes of lifting him from his bind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tasuki began to feel their power coursing through him, the power of Suzaku. He grinned, and gave them a whisper  
  
of thanks before unleashing a surge of Ki that blew Nakago back. Nakago seeing the Suzaku seishi was now a  
  
threat, put down his package. He would not come all this way to have his precious key to immortality damaged  
  
by a simple fight with this insignificant flea. True, he had gained some power but Nakago would soon crush him  
  
and be on his way home.  
  
"Nakago, I don't know why you came here, but there's no way you're leaving with Usagi, at least not on my watch,"  
  
Tasuki growled, "I'll kill you like I should've killed you before you had the chance to lay one dirty finger on her."  
  
Nakago smirked. "We'll see about that. You might've gained a bit more power from your pathetic little friends,  
  
but I will show you your power is still nothing compared to mine."  
  
Gritting his teeth, Tasuki realized his tessen was useless with Usagi so close to Nakago. He might hit her if he  
  
wasn't careful. "Let's take this outside the village," Tasuki proposed.  
  
Nakago stared at him before delivering a sinister laugh. In instant, Nakago was on him delivering vicious punches  
  
and kicks which Tasuki even with his increased speed and power could only partially block. After giving Tasuki  
  
a final kick which although blocked slid him several feet away Nakago chuckled again. "This environment is quite  
  
suitable for me, however. I am as adept in short distance fighting as I am in long distance although I supposed the  
  
same could not be said of you. No enemy, accommodates another enemies wishes for their convenience, you naive fool."  
  
He charged again, his hand glowing with the ki he gathered there. His eyes widened in shock as he felt flames and  
  
the combined ki of the Suzaku shichi seishi piercing a hole through his stomach. Tasuki had readied his tessen  
  
behind his back for Nakago's next attack and had pulled it out as soon as he was in close enough range so that  
  
none of the flames would escape to where Usagi lay. This range however was also close enough to have allowed  
  
Nakago to drive his fist through Tasuki's chest. "You.." Nakago breathed in shock, "you.." Finally, Nakago fell  
  
forward, emptied of life.   
  
Tasuki satisfied that Nakago was dead, fell back as well. Staring up at the blue sky, almost as blue as Usagi's   
  
eyes, imaged flashed in his mind. He thought of the life he had had before Usagi, the life he had with her, and   
  
the life he had so wished he could live with her in the future. He closed his eyes and let himself dream. On their   
  
future together, on their children, on their house, on how they would age together, and he breathed his last breath   
  
with a smile on his face.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Usagi..' Usagi thought she heard someone whisper her name. She woke up with a start. "Tasuki?" Where was she? She  
  
had been in the restaurant..he had proposed to her..and then..? She scanned around her but saw only the remains  
  
of what had been the restaurant. Suddenly a feeling of dread entered her, settling itself as a heavy lump in her  
  
stomach. She could see dark figures on the ground yards away. It couldn't be...it couldn't be...but as she willed  
  
those figures to be a figment of her imagination, a wind picked up clearing the air a bit, but enough for her to  
  
see that it truly was. Nakago had come for her. And now he and Tasuki lay on their own blood dead. She could feel no  
  
life force from either one of them. Tears flooded her eyes. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. No, this was  
  
impossible. Tasuki wasn't dead. He must just be resting. But the lack of life force screamed at her otherwise.  
  
But..surely there was a way to change it. There was always a way to change it. Standing up, she walked over to him.  
  
Her handsome Tasuki. Even in death covered by blood and wounds he was indescribably lovely. She knelt down by him and  
  
brushing his unruly red hair from his closed eyes, she gave him a final kiss tasting the blood on his lips. His lips   
  
were cold at first, but she kissed them until they had become warm with her own body heat. And she knew what she had   
  
to do. "Pluto, I have a request to make."  
  
"Princess, I'm so sorry. This future was not clear to me. I did not know it would turn out this way," Pluto's   
  
voice responded.  
  
"No," Usagi replied. "It's alright. At least, I want you to make it alright. I need for you to reverse time  
  
and make it so that none of this happened."  
  
"But, princess, it will be like none of this ever happened. No one will remember anything including yourself. Besides  
  
it is against the rul-!"  
  
"If you don't I'll kill myself, I swear I will!" Usagi suddenly burst of viciously. Calming down, she plead again, "Please.  
  
What are rules if they're not meant to be broken?" She offered a timid smile.  
  
"..I understand. I shall make it so."  
  
As Usagi felt her body dematerializing from his world, she laid down next to the body of her dead lover and  
  
whispered in her ear, "If things had been different, I would have loved to spend the rest of my life with you, Tasuki."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'If things had been different, I would have loved to spend the rest of my life with you, Tasuki.' Tasuki sprang  
  
up from his sleep as he felt like those words were whispered in his ear. Where had that come from?!?! he wondered.  
  
Well no time to worry about silly dreams. In the morning he had to get back his title as leader of the Mt. Reikaku  
  
bandits, and for now it was time to get his badly needed rest.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi stood alone in the park. This had been the place, she had been attacked by the monster, 'saved' by Nakago,  
  
and taken to his world. This had been where it all had started, and now this is where it all will end. Slowly  
  
she felt all her memories of the event fading away. Instead of struggling to grasp the fleeting memories, she  
  
let them ebb from her. Where was she going? Oh yea, Rei had told her to keep safe and in crowded places. She was  
  
going to the mall...of course she couldn't help it if she bought a couple things here and there, since she was at  
  
the mall already.  
  
Usagi grinned and raised her eyes up to the sky. It was a shock of clear blue with only wisps of clouds lazily   
  
dragging themselves along. It was a beautiful day out, but what was this sense of loss that pervaded her soul?  
  
Well, nothing to patch up emptiness like a shopping trip. Her mind nagged her that a simple shopping trip might  
  
not do the trick, but she pushed it to the depths of her unconsciousness and pulled out her wallet to check her  
  
money supply.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pooie! Fanfiction.net gets rid of astericks..if anyone knows how to overcome this problem. I would love to know ;) 


End file.
